How to Tame Your Dragon Trainer
by merryfellow
Summary: Astrid Hofferson is forced to enter the Berk Dragon Training Academy. She'll do everything to be excluded. Can a cute dragon trainer change her mind? Modern AU. M for swearing and later chapters. Guys, I'm very very very very sorry, can't update on Monday, new chapter will be on Tuesday!
1. Chapter 1

**My first HTTYD fanfiction.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _How to Train Your Dragon_ or its characters.  
**

* * *

The girl sitting, head pressed against the window, in the train heading for the Berk Dragon Training Academy that's me, Astrid Hofferson.

I would gladly punch you in the face if you dare to approach me today. Why am I in such a bad mood? It's a long story.

It all started seventeen years ago, when Alvin the Treacherous, an evil, sneaky, villain, awakened one of the most terrifying beasts in the world - I saw it in the picture and I should say this creature is really frightening - a giant dragon called Red Death.

During the next several years Alvin and his minions were awing the residents of Berk – the country where I was born and spent first years of my life – and the monster did the same thing.

I was six when it happened. My parents sent me to the normal world. Well... Now I call it like that. I was supposed to live with my aunt Elsa, which meant no flying monsters and no danger. Of course there was always a possibility of being ran over or bitten to death by wolves, but I was safe from being torn to pieces by Alvin or by the beast, which seemed much more likely at that moment.

Mom and dad were afraid I could start talking about our world, about dragons. So, they had to persuade me that some memories from my childhood weren't real. And I believed. Though almost every night I went to bed dreaming of my past life: daddy riding a big green dragon, mommy reading to me bedtime stories about Vikings and flying beasts; but every day when I woke up I thought that was only my fantasy.

I was told that my parents were lawyers working abroad. That explained why we saw each other twice a year: on my birthday and at Christmas.

The only reminder of the life in Berk was a blue toy dragon, that my dad made for me. I called her Stormfly. For the next four years she was my only friend.

Not that I sucked at making friends... I preferred to stay apart and other kids thought that I was a little bit... odd.

Then Dagur came to my school. At first we stood aback from each other, but everything changed when we were asked to prepare a number for the school talent show. He ruined the action with his little fart lighting performance. I laughed my ass off. That's how we became best friends. Don't blame me. I was ten and that for some reason reminded me of dragons.

Next six years were the happiest in my life. I finally found the place I belonged to. I was sure I did.

Everything was in a new light. I had a friend for life. We were doing all these things friends usually do: watching movies, eating pizza, skipping school. It was so great and so... normal.

Everybody was sure me and Dagur were dating. What's interesting is that neither him nor me denied it, and after a little while we accepted it as given, though the most striking aspect of our relationship was holding hands...

I enjoyed hanging out and goofing on teachers, but something prompted me – probably his hand moving up my knee - that Dagur wanted our err... communication to assume a new aspect. A short time later it became clear he wanted more.

The problem was that I wasn`t the only child sent away from Berk. Everyone definitely knows someone whom your parents hold up as an example for you. In my case it was Camicazi, my cousin. Adults saw a perfect child, an obedient girl, helping seniors and homeless. Sounds good. But it all is fake. She is fake to the core. A little devil with sly, piercing eyes.

What irritated me the most? She couldn't stand me being happy.

I'm not a person you can bully easily. But still that bitch did her best to spoil my life, and I paid her back in kind.

She crossed the line when she decided to steal my best friend.

Dagur knew that me and Camicazi were declared enemies. However they started dating. Maybe he got tired of me shaking his hand off each time it was approaching my thigh or maybe he was just a jerk.

I didn't care if they were only making out or their activities included sex. I never loved Dagur, but it was unbearable for me to share him with someone else. Especially with my cousin. I am possessive. I can't help it.

He came back to me in two weeks and we both tried to act as if nothing had happed.

Next day Dagur said that he wanted to make me jealous. Straight after this confession the boy asked me out. I was reluctant to go. I wasn't proud of it, but when I got him back he didn't interest me anymore.

I realized that it wasn't between me and him. The problem was between me and Camicazi. Our who-is-the-best competition was never-ending.

I became obsessed with the idea to show him how much better I was than her. I hunted through the wardrobe, put on my best dress... (Ok! I have only one dress! Happy now?), took my purse, went downstairs and...

I saw my parents sitting on the couch in the dining room, and it definitely wasn't my birthday or Christmas. I felt blood rushing in my ears. Something was wrong.

"That's non-negotiable, Astrid. You're going with us".

They told me I should go back to their world.

No.

NO!

Please, don't do it.

I left the place where I was happy. They brought me back. I didn't even say goodbye to Dagur.

They said that there was a boy, who defeated Red Death and made Alvin flee for his life. I hated him. I hated that boy. I hated him for defeating Red death. I hated him because he was the reason I had to quit my ordinary life. And even more I hated myself for hating someone I had never met. He accomplished a feat. A boy who was only one year older than me.

Hiccup H-something-I-always-forget-sorry-guys the Third. Damn! I should work on memorizing names. In Berk they all have these strange/stupid/creepy (please, underline whichever is correct) names. I wondered whether my name was given to me at birth or they changed it to Astrid before sending me to the aunt.

The beast wasn't killed recently. I took them two years after the defeat to recover from the battle and rebuild houses. When my parents settled down they realized that their daughter may come back. Excellent.

At first I wasn't sure whether they were telling me the truth, but all my doubts dissolved as soon as I saw a flying monster at the back yard, but I never dared to approach it.

When I learned that all that time Camicazi was in touch with her family and they never concealed anything from her, I felt betrayed. My parents didn't trust me enough, and what was the worst they still treated me as a child. Now they wanted me to enter that fucking Dragon Training Academy.

Seemed like end of story, but I made up a plan.

To enter the Academy one should pass the test. They don't tell what we should do, but I'm determined to fail it. Probably I won't even have to try. I know almost nothing about this world. I'm one hundred percent sure that I won't answer the questions about dragons for my life.

"This one taken?"

I almost jumped out of my skin. I was so much absorbed in my thoughts, that didn't notice the girl standing... sitting in front of me. She probably asked me five or six times, and after deciding I'm deaf or stupid she took the seat.

I looked over the new passenger. Tall. Muscular. Blond hair. Clear blue eyes. We could easily pass as sisters.

"I'm not the best person to keep you company".

Girl's face brightened.

"Oh! For a moment I thought you didn't speak English".

I didn't respond.

"Ruffnut Thorston!" she offered her hand.

"Sounds like you're a tough person to deal with", - I said ignoring her gesture.

"As well as you I suppose. Astrid Hofferson? Am I right? Big shot? Heh? Heard a lot about you".

I overcame the desire to roll my eyes.

I forgot to tell you one thing. In this country, in Berk I mean, there is a special system of government. The head is the chief (an equivalent of our president). And my father is kind of... his right-hand man. So, my return didn't avoid observation.

"Too nervous before the selection?" Ruffnut asked.

I was silent.

Soon I realized the girl didn't need an interlocutor. I was blinking several times a minute and my shoulders and chest were slightly moving up and down when I was breathing. That was enough for the girl to consider me alive and good enough to be a listener.

"Don't worry! I am also anxious. Even hands are shaking! See?"

After showing me her hands, she put a pack of wine-gums out of her bag.

"Always want to chew something when I'm agitated. Want one?"

I shook my head. When I was smaller I was biting my nails. Remembering how difficult was to shake that habit off I pulled a face. The girl decided I was imbued with her words and continued.

"I bet you will be taken by one of the trainers".

"What?" her phrase was like a blow on the head. "Trainers?"

I was told nothing about them.

"Are you kidding me? You don't know?" the girl stared at me as if I was a ghost.

"Well... I know little about the academy..." I mumbled.

Shit! I should keep silent!

"Mm... There are five dragon trainers, including the head of the academy. Before entering you have to pass a special test. They evaluate your abilities and give you points from zero to ten. To pass you should get a least twenty five and/or... be chosen by one of the masters".

"Why do you think someone will choose me?" getting twenty five points was out of the question.

"You are Hofferson, taming of dragons is in your blood" Ruffnut said with a grin.

This phrase made me shudder. What if they take me no matter how many points I will get? Will I be chosen because of my parents?

"Who are the trainers and what should I do to strike them as the worst applicant?"

"I didn't get you..." she looked puzzled.

"Listen, I have no intention to study there! I just want to go back to my normal life! Without dragons and other crap" I explained feeling annoyed.

The blond stared at me wide eyed.

"Well..." she started, after regaining consciousness. "There is one thing you can do... Are you sure it is..." she inquired dubiously.

"I am", my words sounded resolutely.

"Then make them believe you don't see dragons".

"What?" Was this squeak produced by me?

"Is it even possible? Not to see them I mean" I frowned.

"Yes", the girl said, her voice suddenly shaky. "It rarely happens, but there are some people, who don't..." she didn't finish the sentence.

"That's weird!" I mumbled under my breath.

"Don't overdo. Ingerman is interested in such students. He doesn't lose hope to make them... see. I've heard he likes challenging tasks" Ruffnut cheered up a little.

Her words made me sit up and take notice. But the girl sitting on the opposite side didn't let me think it over.

"Anyway, everyone wants to be chosen by Haddock" Ruffnut said dreamy.

"Haddock? Isn't it our chief's surname? Is he teaching there?!" I wondered.

"Gosh! As if you were born yesterday!" she buried her face in her hands. "It's his son!"

"Oh!"

"The one, who saved the world, remember?" the girl folded her arms.

"OH!"

Hiccup Haddock! Right! How did I manage to forget it?

"You've got it! Finally!"

"He must be about our age" I mumbled confused.

"He is seventeen. They asked him to train students after that Red Death thing".

Wow.

"This will be his third year as the dragon trainer" the blond added.

"Does he like challenging tasks?" I asked fidgeting in my seat.

"Don't worry! He takes the best of the best. If you want to be his choice you should do something outstanding".

"Like what? Set the Academy on fire?" I tried to joke.

"This is the Dragon Academy, I suppose setting on fire is a common thing there" Ruffnut said.

"Then what?"

"That's the thing" the girl grinned. "For the first year Haddock took the boy, who managed to accomplish all the tasks, but soon they learned that guy was cheating and he was expelled".

"What did he do?"

"His older brother passed the test instead of him".

"Oh. Then it's fair".

"Yeah. Anyway, last time he didn't take anyone, but there are rumors Camicazi will be his choice this year and..."

"Camicazi?" I made an effort not to jump up in anger.

"Yeah... Well, you should know better, she is your cousin".

I bit my lower lip. Yes, I should... But I don't.

A thought flashed through my mind, but I banished it. I'm determined to go back to my world. I won't let this freaking competition with Camicazi get in my way.

I decided to change the topic.

"So! Other compartments are overcrowded?"

"Nope" Ruffnut screwed up face. "Just can't stand my stupid brother and his perverted friend Snotlout discussing boobs. You know, they are seventeen, puberty finally overtook them and other things" she grumbled.

"Snot-what?" I laughed.

"It's Snotlout. Our parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls".

That explained a lot.

"You missed my joke about puberty..." the girl said dissatisfied.

"No, I didn't, but the name is really funny".

That phrase made her look slightly offended.

The train slowed down.

"Arriving in several minutes" the blond sighed. "I should check if the idiots didn't choke with their saliva".

"Say hello to Snotlout for me" I smirked.

Ruffnut left the compartment and I looked out the window.

The scenery stopped moving. We reached our destination. The Berk Dragon Training Academy.

Fuck.

* * *

**Let me know if you like it or not**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

I took a deep breath, smoothed my blond hair and pushed the trunk along the platform.

I was the last person to get out of the train, and the station was empty by that moment. I did it on purpose, as I had no intention to meet Ruffnut and her strange friends or make other awkward acquaintances.

Leaving the railway station I noticed a guy with light chestnut hair rummaging in his luggage too loudly.

"The gods hate me" he said with indignation shaking out the contents of his backpack. "Where the hell is it?"

He kicked the wall and swore.

"Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I managed to lose a..."This guy probably thought that he was alone, as he stopped grumbling when he heard me passing by.

I walked by not turning around to look at him.

Have you ever had the feeling that someone is staring at you? Because I almost felt that fellow was burning a hole in my back.

I tried not to attach much importance to it. Just a guy. I'll never see him again.

I came out into the street and saw small groups from three to five people crowding near the bus stop. Apparently that was the easiest way to get to the academy.

Ruffnut was sitting on the bench her back turned to me. She was accompanied by two well-grown boys. The one with long blond hair was obviously her brother, and the muscular brunet, who was a little bit taller than the rest of the company, must be Snotlout.

The last thing I wanted to do was talking to them, and I tried to go by unnoticed.

According to the sign the academy was within walking distance, so I decided to go on foot. In ten minutes I wished I had never done it. My backpack seemed unexpectedly heavy, and the idea to leave the trunk right on the road crossed my mind several times.

Stupid heels were killing me. They weren't high, but I didn't know how to be in them. Frankly speaking I was wearing them for the second time in my life. It was my mom who forced me to put them on. She said I would make a good impression. Pff! In my sneakers I would have reached the academy in twenty minutes. Unfortunately they were buried at the bottom of my trunk.

Passing car reminded me that I didn't have a driving license. I should get it as soon as I come home. It will come in handy.

Staring after that car I didn't notice the pothole and misstepped.

"SHIIIIT!"

It was inevitable. I finally broke the heel.

I placed the trunk by the side of the road and sat on it, examining my shoe. Several drops of glue would fix it. Or I may brake off another heel and continue walking.

Or maybe it is a sign that I shouldn't go?

No. I promised my parents to try. So, I will. Then it all will be over, and I'll go back home.

I heard a car stopped by my side.

"Are you OK?"

I looked up. A chubby man was staring at me with anxiety.

"Are you OK?" he repeated.

Seemed like today everyone had to ask me several times before getting the answer.

"I'm fine" I writhed out, "Just broke the heel."

"Can you walk?"

Unsure what to tell him, I tried to think it over before answering.

To be present at the selection I should get to the academy, and I'm one hundred percent sure I won't do it on my own.

That meant I needed a lift.

"No, I can't" I gave in.

"Are you going to the academy?" the man inquired.

"Yes. The Berk Dragon Training Academy."

"Great! I should meet my friend at the station, and then we're going there. I can drive you" he smiled.

"I'm afraid I have no choice..." I muttered sorrowfully. "Thank you".

He helped me with the luggage and pointed at the car.

"Do you mind taking the back seat? Skunk prefers the front one"

"Erm... Okey" I cautiously looked inside the car. A small red dragon with eyes too big for its head was chewing something that reminded a glove.

"Nooo! Skuuunk! I told you not to eat it!" the man cried.

He rushed into the car and snatched the glove from the dragon's mouth.

After that incident Skunk seemed to be out of spirits and I tried to keep distance.

"Why didn't you take the bus?" chubby cheeks asked me after I stepped into the car.

"I missed it" I lied.

At the same time the bus rode past us. Murphy's Law at work.

Fuuck.

"I see", he laughed, and I felt the color rushed to my cheeks.

This morning I promised to hate everyone I would meet here, but neither Ruffnut nor this guy seemed... hatable. Speaking of the guy, who was he and what was his name?

NO! I won't ask him! NO! NO! NO!

I thought that if giving names to pets may make you love them, then learning people's names sometimes may result in the feeling of slight affection for them. I had no intention to make friends here. I wanted to go home.

"Are you nervous?"

"Why does everybody think I am nervous?" Did I say it aloud?

He grinned, but didn't say anything. We approached the station.

I saw him on the same bench Ruffnut was sitting fifteen minutes ago. The guy noticed us and went directly towards the car.

Skunk was excited to see him. They must have been old friends.

"Hey, Legs!" he greeted the driver. "You won't believe I... Oh... hello!" he noticed me.

I stared at him. Not paying attention to the new silly name.

He was wearing dark jeans and green sweater matching his eyes. His big green eyes. His nose was a little bit too long and he had a scar on his chin. There was something captivating in his irregular features.

"Guys are you alive? Do you know each other?"

"No!" the new guy flushed and broke eye contact.

I wanted to punch him for that. And then kiss. And then punch again. And kiss. Agrrhhh! What's wrong with me? I've never kissed anyone before! Why should I want to do it with this stranger?

"I didn't know you would invite someone" he said in a shaky voice sitting down next to me.

Legs started the car and drove towards the academy.

"Me either. You were going to tell me something?" the driver changed the subject.

"Oh! Yes... I... I'll tell you later" the newcomer babbled looking sideways at me. "So... How long are you guys dating?"

"WHAT?!" I roared.

Frightened Legs hit the brake pedal.

That was the moment when I realized the seat belt wasn't buckled. I unintentionally grabbed boy's left knee truing not to fall. Though I badly hit my left arm and shoulder against the front seat.

"Ow" I writhed with pain.

In no time the guy pulled on his leg, huddled himself up in the corner and stared at me with wide eyes. I didn't expect such reaction. It shocked me even more then the sudden stop. Probably I had squeezed him too hard.

I sank down to the floor, and a moment later he pulled himself together and jumped at me.

"Are you all right?" he asked me, "Are you insane?" I wasn't sure if the last phrase referred to me or to Legs.

"Not a big deal. I'll be fine", I hated to admit that I was in pain.

"Why did you shout?" he growled at me, "And why did you stop?" he yelled at the man.

I tried to climb the back seat ignoring my aching arm.

"Ouch..." Ok, I may stay on the floor.

The boy touched my shoulder and I wrenched.

"You want to say that you're fine?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"She'll need some medical treatment before the selection, Hiccup. Seat her..."

I stopped listening. My heart sank.

Hiccup... HICCUP?

NO. WAY.

Haddock! The trainer! I had imagined him all covered with scars, ugly and... younger.

Keep calm, Astrid! You want to go home! Don't forget about it. He is the trainer! That's your chance to do something crazy... or stupid.

And I did.

I punched him in the face. Just kidding. I didn't punch him. I did something that was much worse.

I finally managed to get back to the seat. The rest of the way we kept silent.

We reached the gates of the academy in four minutes. The building was the oldest one I had seen in Berk. If I wasn't determined to come back to my ordinary life as soon as possible, I would probably want to wander here for some time.

Once I got out of the car a woman grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"Finally! The last one!" she was exasperated.

"Wait!" Hiccup said. "She needs to see a doctor!"

"We have no time!" the woman snarled.

I looked back and saw Hiccup fastened his eyes on me.

"What is your name?" he shouted.

"Ruffnut Thorston" I lied.

Oh! That was the stupidest idea ever! I didn't know why I said that. The words came out faster then I realized their meaning. And for the first time in my life I remembered the full name on the first try.

* * *

The woman ushered me into the dark room with big curtained windows. Several candles were burning down on the table.

" Hurry up! You are late!" she said. "Undress"

"AM I SUPPOSED TO BE NAKED?"

"Of course not! We don't have time to go to the changing room." the woman rolled her eyes. "Put these clothes on" she gave me pants, a T-shirt, a black gown with a hood, a pair of sneakers – Mom, why did you force me to wear the heels? - and a white mask.

"The examination board shouldn't know who you are, and the mask will change your voice, you'll tell them your name right after the test"

I froze on the spot. The woman get the expression on my face wrong.

"Too shy? Ok! You may change in the toilet. Now go! Good luck!" She forced me out of the room.

" Wait! Where should I..." she shut the door in my face "...go?"

It took me five minutes to find the toilet. Who designed this building? Was I supposed to get lost and die of starvation?

Ten more minutes to change clothes due to the fucking pain in my fucking arm.

Common! Brace yourself, Astrid! And stop thinking about the green eyed boy!

I looked at myself in the mirror.

"I got it! I'll be the Grim Reaper" I winked at the reflection.

"You came, after all, looser!"

"YOU?" I turned around in fury.

The girl standing in the doorway was wearing the same clothes I did. Her face was hidden under the mask and the voice was male. But I knew it was none other than Camicazi.

She stepped back and shut the door laughing. I dashed for the entrance.

Perfect. Now I am locked.

* * *

**I'll update on Wednesday. Next chapter will be long :)**

**Please, review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, guys!**

**I really hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

I'll kill that bitch!

"I'll get you and kick your fucking ass even if it takes the rest of my life, Camicazi!" I cried desperately landing a punch on the door.

I've never been so infuriated in my life. I pressed my forehead against the door hearing my heart pounding in my ears.

I should do something. I won't let her win. Not this or any other time. I need to get out of here. Now.

I leaned out of the window. Shit! Fourth floor. Might have been worse, but the question of jumping down stood no longer.

I examined the wall looking for the other way out. Yes! One window is open. Settled! I'll go over this narrow cornice, no matter how good my chance to fall is.

I took off the gown and put it and the mask into my backpack. Then I realized that I forgot my trunk in the Legs' car. That meant I would have to meet him at least one more time. Him and maybe Hiccup.

Why did I lie to him? It wasn't anything like me.

When people ask your name you answer or keep silent! You don't tell them other person's name!

And why can't I stop thinking about that guy? He is the hero! He must have done more girls than I talked to!

I looked out the window again, trying to forget the unpleasant thought and concentrate on the narrow path.

Ok, I worried. I was afraid of height, but I had no choice.

Oooh... it is high! One step. Don't look down!

Approaching the open window I heard three male voices coming from the room. Two of them belonged to the trainers: Hiccup and Legs, but I didn't recognize the third one.

"I don't know where it is. I was looking for it everywhere" - Hiccup complained.

Concentrate on the window. ON THE WINDOW! AAA! One more step. Ok! I can do it! Almost there.

I need these guys to leave before I can get into the roo... owwww... Ouch! My arm! Trying to keep balance I missed the second phrase. I'll never know what this boy have lost.

"Any new information about Alvin?" the new voice asked.

It wasn't like me. I've never overheard any conversation in my life.

"Heather heard he had been seen not far from the mountain ridge, but according to other versions it was yeti or a big bear" Legs answered.

"So, we have nothing" Hiccup sighed.

"Nothing" Legs agreed. "And speaking about Heather..."

"Here we go again!" the green eyed boy interrupted. "I've told you billion times we are just friends, besides she is dating Tuffnut!" he snapped out.

"So what?"

"So what? She has a boyfriend!" the third voice cut in, "And she is three years older than Hiccup"

"She is four years older than Tuffnut, and nobody cares"

"Our age gap isn't the problem" Hiccup spoke through clenched teeth.

Just like me and Dagur. Why do people believe in the existence of yeti, but deny friendship between men and women?

Then I remembered recent changes in our "friendship", and yeti suddenly looked much more real. I wondered if Hiccup wanted to conceal his feelings. Wait! Am I jealous?

"Then what? I've seen her looking at you" Legs said.

"Now I'm looking at you. Why don't you think I'm in love with you?" the third man inquired sarcastically.

"Gobber!"

His name is Gobber? What were his parents thinking about?

"Got it? Finally! We hired you as a trainer, not a matchmaker" he said. "By the way, Tuffnut's sister's joining the academy this year, doesn't she?"

"We met her today "

"I've never seen her. Is she pretty?" Gobber asked.

A great silence settled in the room.

"At least, I hope she smells better than her brother" he added.

"Hiccup checked out!" Legs laughed.

"What does it suppose to mean? " the boy protested, but this time he sounded less confident.

"Where did you meet her?"

"In Fishleg's car..."

So, Legs is a short form of Fishlegs. In my school they would hit him for being named like this.

"Probably she quarreled with her brother, but we don't know for sure, she isn't very talkative"

"Heh" Gobber pronounced. "Turning to the Hofferson girl" I jumped up, when he called my name. "What are your plans?"

"We are taking her anyway"

"She can be chosen, she is Hofferson after all" Hiccup said.

"This girl? Chosen? Not a snowball's chance in hell! She was away for too long. I bet she is afraid of dragons and knows nothing about our world"

"What if we don't recognize her?" the new man was curious.

"Rubbish! I'll take her. She is definitely the weakest applicant, and I'm known as the trainer who takes care of... the hopeless cases..."

"What if we are wrong? What if she is able to pass our test? No one expected the talking fish bone would kill Red Death" Hiccup objected.

"As I have said she was away for too long. All her friends are out of Berk. I think she doesn't want to study here and will do everything to come back to her ordinary life. That was why we thought up that absurd story about people who didn't see dragons. The girl certainly knows it. She will pretend she doesn't see them"

Well, not anymore. I should invent a new trick!

"Whatever, we won't let her go. She may know something about Alvin, some of his plans or approximate location. She is dating his son..." Legs said.

I froze. My pulse accelerated.

"What's that guy's name?" the new voice asked.

"It's Dagur"

WHAT! THE! FUCK?!

"What a strange name!" the new man became thoughtful.

You should talk!

It seemed nobody knew he was dating Camicazi, not me. We were JUST friends!

"Are you going to take anyone?"

"I doubt it, Gobber. Only if I see something outstanding" Hiccup fobbed it off.

"Aaagrffrgrr!"

I turned my head to indicate the roar source. A giant – Well, it seemed to me extremely big – black dragon was sitting on the head of a gargoyle in two meters from me. I felt shiver ran down my spine.

People in the room didn't react, so I decided dragons made such noises all the time.

Keep calm and don't move, Astrid!

The dragon roared one more time. I stepped back and stumbled. Falling down heels over head wasn't the best experience in my life. Then I felt something or someone grabbing my right leg.

HOLY SHIT!

I always thought that people were screaming in such cases. As for me, I was paralyzed with fear, staring at the beast unable even to blink. It was carrying me somewhere. I soothed myself, thinking that I was too skinny to be a good diner for its babies.

It's not fair! I'll die virgin!

We landed on the rooftop. I was preparing for the worst, but the monster gently placed me on the ground. As soon as it let me off I leaped back. The dragon was trying to come closer forcing me to move backwards until I reached the edge of the roof. I closed my eyes.

Nothing happened.

I half-opened one eye and saw that the monster was... sniffing me! A moment later it sm-smiled? at me and flew away.

Was it a saddle on its back?

I was left alone. On the rooftop. I must have done something terrible in my previous life.

Turning around I saw a hatch. I stepped down and found myself in the dark passage.

Having heard somebody was approaching me I hid myself behind the tall statue of a viking. (Vikings, gargoyles and concrete. Perfect combination...) Five people dressed exactly like me passed by and disappeared at the turn.

I left my shelter and came closer to the corner.

"Hurry up! The selection starts in five minutes" someone said strictly.

I stopped taken aback. That dragon brought me to the selection place! Did it... did he do it on purpose?

I unzipped my backpack and took the gown and the mask out. The mask was sticky. Yecch! Why was it sticky? I wished I washed it when I had the opportunity.

About fifty people dressed in black were crowding in front of the wooden door. It resembled a Halloween party where everyone came wearing the same costume of Death.

The door opened and a tall muscular man went out. The audience grew quiet. The man's two limbs, the left arm and the right leg, were missing.

I felt the lump in my throat. Of course, I saw people who had lost their legs or arms, but they tried not to bring it to notice. And this man... he was as if driving attention to it. Maybe he lost his limbs fighting with that giant dragon... What's its name? Red Death?

Was it a sign of bravery in Berk?

I tried not to look at him. I needed some time to get accustomed to it.

He started speaking and I recognized the voice.

"Hello kids! Glad to see you here. For those who don't know me, my name is Gobber Belch" Ok, I take back my words about his name! The surname is beyond competition. "I'm the head of the Berk Dragon Training Academy and me and my four colleagues will be measuring your skills today. We are starting in several minutes, but before the test I should give you some information about the selection.

There are forty five of you. Only thirty people may continue the education here. As you already know, to be accepted you must gain at least twenty five points and, or be chosen by one of the trainers. If more than thirty people get the minimum of twenty five points, fifteen applicants with the lowest results will be sent home. If you fail the test, but are chosen by one of the trainers – though it've never happened before - you are accepted as a student.

We conduct the examination on a first-come, first-served basis. Good luck!" he left the room.

People started whispering to one another.

"Examination!"

"His leg!"

"I'm so nervous!"

"Wow!"

A woman asked for the first volunteer. I decided to be the last one.

One by one boys and girls were disappearing in the doorway. Approximately two minutes for each person. No one came back. I don't know why, but it bothered me. Where were they going after the test?

Finally, only two people were left in the room. Me and a trembling gown.

"You go first!" a strident voice was heard.

These masks really changed tones.

"I want to be the last one" I said hearing my new voice for the first time. It sounded as if I inhaled helium.

"Please!"

"What's in it for me?" I frowned under the mask.

"I'll give you one very precious thing" the gown slipped its hand into the pocket and put out a small box. "But you can open it only after the exam"

Seriously?

"Sounds like a new version of "Jack and the Beanstalk"

"Ok, it's rubbish, I found it at the station today... Please, let me be the last one!"

"Ok!" I rolled my eyes, and again nobody saw it because of the mask. Frankly speaking, I didn't care much about being the last but one. "But you're still giving me the box"

"Next!" the woman shouted.

I snatched the box put it in my pocket and made for the door.

This is it!

* * *

I entered the room and found myself in the complete darkness.

What was I supposed to do?

Suddenly the light was switched on. I screw up my eyes. Too bright.

I saw a small red dragon sitting in the center of the room. It was Skunk!

"Please, tell us what you see" Gobber said. The examiners were behind my back.

That was a trick question. They were trying to bring my identity to light. That meant the examination board didn't find me among the previous applicants.

"I see a dragon"

"Describe him"

"He is red"

"Erm... Something else"

"Erm... ii... He has big eyes " I said hesitating.

Whew! I almost said "it". As far as I understood, they preferred calling them "he" or "she".

Someone laughed.

They asked to describe, so I described! What's the problem?

"Please, tell us the breed" female voice asked.

"The breed?"

"The breed"

Oh no! Panic-stricken I forgot all swear words.

"It's a..." think Astrid! Think! "...a Green Pop-eyed Dragon?"

What? Anything is possible!

They laughed. Damn! I'm a flop.

"So much for that" Fishlegs said. "You can go..."

NOOO!

They knew it was me. I'll get twenty five points and Legs will choose me as his student to control me twenty four hours a day. The best day of my life! Augh...

Not looking at them I opened the door and left the room.

Now I was in the spacious hall.

Emotions were sweeping over me. Suddenly somebody hit me on the shoulder. I was already in pain, and that kick (not very hard I should say) drew tears from my eyes.

"What the?.." I turned my head to see a pretty girl, maybe two or three years older than me, with dark hair.

She didn't expect me to dodge the next blow. I didn't even want to fight, but I had to.

It all happened too fast.

At that moment I thought she was going to kill me. I had no intention to destroy a part of the academy.

I hit her. It was a sucker punch. And after that I ran.

She pursued me shouting something. I didn't hear her, as the wind was blowing in my ears.

We ran into the... I don't know how to call it. It was the place where the dragons were sleeping. Dozens of them.

"Keep silent" the girl whispered loud enough for me to hear. "No abrupt movements!"

I'm Astrid Hofferson, I don't consider advice of people who hit me! Even if it's dangerous and may come to no good.

"Come back! Some of them are wild!"

"And?" I said loudly.

I felt a hot wave rushed behind my back. And the wooden crossbeam above my head was burning.

They woke up. They ALL woke up. And they were exhaling fire.

* * *

A minute later me and the girl were surrounded by the spurts of flame. Most of the beasts had already left the place, the others were flying away now.

"What have you done?" she squealed.

"Me? You were the first who punched!"

"That was the part of the examination, you idiot!"

"You are another" I talked back. She was startled by my impudence.

"Are you a trainer?" I finally guessed. Of course she is!

"Surprise-surprise!" she said without a shadow of a smile.

"We live in the twenty first century! Why did you build dragon's dormitory in wood?!"

"It's not a dormitory and..." a long girder fell in several centimeters from her. "No matter... We need to save ourselves!"

She jumped over the fire and mounted on the nearest dragon.

"Come here!"

"HOW?" I shouted. Considering my chances to stay alive. And I jumped. In the opposite direction.

My life was quite ordinary, before I came here and started doing bizarre things... the following escapade was the icing on the cake of my idiotic adventures.

I saw some dragons were trapped. And... I felt a sudden urge to... save them.

They will burn alive! I should do something.

I collected all my courage and came closer to the flying monsters. I tried to direct them towards the entrance.

"Go! Go!"

Pfft! Stubborn creatures!

"Leave them! They are..." another girder fell down drowning her words.

"They will DIE!" I cried.

I pushed one of the dragons, a blue one with the spikes, and it roared, throwing me away with its tail. OUCH! I rammed into the wall hitting my left arm again. Fucking pain!

Well, I set the academy on fire... Actually that were dragons who did it, but I contributed to the mess.

The blue dragon approached me. I was preparing for the worst.

Then someone grabbed my hand – Thanks God it wasn't my left arm! - and lifted me. Oh! The same black dragon that brought me to the selection!

We left the place several seconds before the roof came down, the monsters also managed to escape.

The black dragon tossed me up – Ok! This time I screamed! - and I landed on his back right behind...

I had a very strange feeling inside my rib cage. Heart attack?

Though I didn't get whether it was because of the unexpected flight or because of Hiccup being too close.

I seized his shoulders not to fall off. We were... descending.

Pretending I was - or being? - extremely frightened and needed something to clutch at, I wrapped my hands around his waist and pressed my face against his back. The muscular abs under the green sweater. MMmm! Oh! Astrid, are you drunk? He tensed, but we landed before I figured out why.

The other trainers ran up to us.

"What were you thinking about?" a man I didn't know asked.

"Why did she hit me?" And what was that stupid trick with the light for?

"Sometimes you, kids, are too nervous, and we give you the opportunity to relax. We claim that the selection is finished, and after that you behave naturally. You were supposed to show your fighting skills!" Gobber explained.

They. Deceived. Me.

"Now you can really go. See you at the main hall in two hours. There you will know the result of your examination" he said.

"And, kid!" the man smirked. "Dragon's are flame proof!"

Embarrassment. That was what I felt.

I just needed a shelter to give way to tears first time in four years.

Why am I such an idiot?

They all were too busy putting out the fire and didn't notice me heading towards the forest.

I found a fallen tree and sat on it cross-legged.

This selection was a fucking disaster. I wanted to fail it, but not in such a way!

I stuck my hands in the pockets and groped for a small box. After that I took it out and opened.

**Thank you for reading! Look for the next chapter on Monday :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, guys! Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**To make it clear, this will be a smutty love-story with a lot of plot twists. This is how I see it.**

**The story is AU and I need several chapters to acquaint you with my alterations.**

**In this story Hiccup and Astrid just met each other, and they both are virgins. It would have been strange if they had got laid in the first chapter. **

**Moreover, I want to tease you a little bit :D**

**The Berk Dragon Training Academy in this story is positioned somewhere between the boarding high school and college. So, I hope it will be fun for you to read about it.**

* * *

"Empty..."

There is nothing in this stupid box. So predictable.

The trembling - well, now I should call it "cheating" - gown must have been waiting for an hour... Did they tell that person to wait until they get me back or preferred to keep him or her guessing why they didn't ask to start the examination?

I stood up still holding the small box in my hand and decided to take a walk. It was easier for me to chew the information over when I was moving.

Last several hours were a real nightmare for me. Now I had some time to think over everything that had happened to me.

I looked at the lace with the number forty four written on the soft fabric, the woman attached it to my hand before I entered the room. The last but one... That was a very bad choice.

Gosh! If I only knew!

Why me of all people? Mom and dad will kill me!

Well, Actually, I failed the exam. Probably the trainers will decide not to take me being worried about the parts of the academy that are neither destroyed nor set on fire yet. Though, they sounded quite determined when I was eavesdropping their conversation...they wanted to get me, and I doubted there was another Astrid Hofferson "dating" Dagur, the son of Alvin, and in addition to other duties my best friend.

He lived with his mother and never told me about his father... I always thought that it was me who tried to avoid the left-alone-child subject... It was uneasy to admit it even to myself that I missed my parents a lot. I never understood children complaining about their overprotective relatives... Being far away from them was much worse. At least I thought so. My aunt didn't care much for me. She was much more interested in her numerous boyfriens and her chatty spinste... friends.

Now I knew Dagur was keeping a secret all that time. Or... Maybe the trainers were wrong and he wasn't concerned in all that mess. What if his mother ran away trying to protect him? Probably he didn't even know who was his father!

Why did they know nothing about him and Camicazi, but were sure that me and Dagur were more than friends? Was Camicazi spying on us? And that was the reason why they didn't conceal any information about dragons and other stuff from her...

I was moving through the forest not realizing how far from the academy I got, when it finally dawned upon me that it was Camicazi who had locked me in the toilet, if she had been spying for the academy she would have been interested in me passing the exam.

The exam...

I thought it would be an interview or a writing assignment or both. Practically it was a we-know-who-you-are-don't-try-to-run-away... Wait! If they knew that it was me, then what was the reason for testing my fighting skills?

They wanted me... and when I failed the first part they made up the second one not to make me suspicious. That version sounded convincing. I wondered what were the others doing during the selection. Did they all know what to say about that dragon? Or was the second part obligatory for everybody? Oh... Why is it so complicated?

I rubbed my right temple. Headache was another "pleasant" after-effect of the examination.

Approximately an hour passed since I left the site of the fire. I should go back to get to the academy in time.

Because of the shock some details were as if erased from my memory. I didn't remember getting of the dragon... And where did Hiccup go after The landing? It began to seem to me that I simply invented that story with the fire myself. I wish I did! It was one big disaster with some light flashes, which were even worse.

I was curious how they were going to explain my admission after the incident. Or they will pterend that nothing terrible happened?.. Well, they weren't furious - except for the girl with the dark hair - they were rather shocked, but I didn't know what their reaction would be like after putting out the fire and realizing fully what I had done.

Oh! I was still wearing their stupid uniform! The hood was still hiding my hair, even after the flight. It was a well thought-out gown.

I decided to change. I felt much better in my favourite worn jeans, though I decided to keep the sneakers and T-shirt. I didn't want To wear the blouse and heels my mother forced me to put on this morning.

When it was the time to take off that freaking white mask I found out that it glued to my face.

No! No! NOOO! Will I stay like this FOREVER?

I tried to relax. I did my best to relax, convincing myself, that the trainers would help me to take it off as soon as I come back!

As soon as I come back to become the student there. I writhed as if someone hit me hard in the face.

Ok! I will be studying at the academy, but...

If they take me, I'll be the worst student ever!

* * *

Wandering in the forest I found a perfect place to collect my thoughts and calm down. It was surrounded by rocks and looked solitary. Exactly what I needed!

Moreover, there was a lake, and I loved water. Now I know where I'll be skipping my lessons!

I had no time to go down and examine it but I knew it would be my favourite place here and I would come here again soon. A ray of hope on the rainy day.

It took me one and a half hour to find the academy. I almost gave way to despair when I finally saw the building.

I pushed the heavy door. The hall was empty, but I heard a hum reaching my ears from the next room and went there.

My appearance wasn't unnoticed. Everyone stared at me standing in the doorway.

"Number forty four, I guess? We were waiting for you! Come in!" Gobber said.

He was standing in front of the group of people holding a sheet of paper in his hands.

I heard some people laughed. So, the news about me burning the dragon's... - whatever it was... - circulated, and I became a laughingstock!

Ruffnut and Snotlout were standing near the window. Fuck! They weren't wearing masks. And no one else did. Only me. Wonderful!

"Number forty. Twenty eight points" the head was announcing the results. The hall applauded.

Yep... I was right in time!

"Number forty one. Thirty seven" he continued. " Forty two. Seventeen. I'm sorry, kid, you may try next year"

A girl standing behind my back sobbed. Lucky bitch!

"Number forty three. Twenty six. Number forty four"

Ok, just say it! Number forty four, twenty five, Fishlegs chose you, congratulations, blah-blah-blah!

"Zero" Gobber sighed.

WHAT?

ZERO? SERIOUSLY? My jaw dropped.

Everybody stared at me again.

They didn't take me... Why? Didn't they recognize me? Or... Or they decided my "performance" was... Augh...

"Number forty five" the man coughed, and the attention was called back to him. "Twenty five"

So, the gown did it better than me. Every single person in this fucking room did it better than me. Considering their reaction I may suppose no one got zero points except notorious Number Forty Four soon revealed to be Astrid Hofferson.

They might have given me at least five.

"Now" Gobber said ."You will know who has been chosen by our trainers. Unfortunately they didn't manage to come here" he looked at me disapprovingly. "They are trying to make a new den for the dragons"

Someone laughed. I wished I could sink into the earth, so that nobody could see me ever again.

"Four our trainers chose their students this year. Number seven"

I saw Snotlout waving his lace with number seven on it in the air. He made his way through the crowd and stood near Gobber.

"Number eighteen"

It was Camicazi. I clenched my teeth.

"Number forty five"

Ruffnut. The cheating gown was Ruffnut!

"And... No one expected it..." he took a deep breath. "Number forty four"

My heart sank.

ME?

It's me!

Nooooooooo!

I scrambled through the crowd and stood near Snotlout.

"The students who got less then twenty five points should leave the hall" the head claimed.

Upset boys and girls went towards the door. Some of them were crying. Mostly boys.

"The rest should come here and tell me their names, so that I put them on the list. Students chosen by the trainers" he turned to us. "Wait for me in the the entrance hall.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Gobber joined us. I still didn't get used to his... Missing parts and tried to avoid looking at them. Still too terrifying.

"So, kids, my congratulations!" he smiled.

One of his front teeth was grey. I got it. They didn't have good dentists.

"You must be Snotlout? The only boy this year, heh!"

"I'm not a boy" he protested. "I'm a man!"

Ruffnut smirked.

"As you wish" Gobber shook his head. "You're Camicazi" he pointed at my cousin and wrote something down. I was right in some ways. He knew her. "And you two?"

"Ruffnut Thorston, sir!"

He dropped his pen.

"Y-you are... Ruffnut Thorston.?"

"Yes, sir" the girl answered beaming.

"S-so you're... Miss Hofferson I suppose?"

I nodded.

Oh, please, stop staring at me! I can't handle it any more!

"Why are you in the mask?"

"It stuck" I flushed. It was a good thing nobody saw it.

"Right... You missed the beginning... Sorry, we'll be able to remove it only tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow?"

At that moment the girl with the dark hair whom I already knew, a man I saw for the first time and... Hiccup entered the hall. Hiccup. His sweater was torn in several places revealing the lower part of his muscular abs, his hair was a mess and he looked... Hot.

They were in hurry and didn't notice us.

I wished I could stare at the green eyed guy for ages. A hero who saved me from the fire... Stop, Astrid! When did you become a groupie?

"These were your trainers" Gobber explained. "You'll meet them tomorrow morning. Terrible Terrors will bring you your schedules and the notes with the place and time you are meeting them"

What the hell was "Terrible Terror"?

"Now you may go! Good night!"

"Will you tell us who chose whom?" Camicazi asked anxiously.

"You'll see them tomorrow. It'll be a surprise for each of you!" Gobber grinned.

Dissatisfied Camicazi and Snotlout went up stairs and soon went out of sight.

"Common we should go" Ruffnut pulled me by the hand.

It was offhanded.

I went towards the stairs, when Gobber's voice stopped me.

"No, no! You live in the different building!"

"What?" I didn't understand it.

"They got more points, so they live here. You... well, miss Thorston will tell you. I explained everything before you came"

Ok. I'll be living in a rubbish heap.

Suddenly I became furious. Partially because Camicazi gained an advantage of me.

Gobber was about to leave the hall, when I heard my modified voice. "I want to know who is that idiot that chose me!"

"If I were you, miss Hofferson, I wouldn't call trainer Haddock an idiot" the man snapped out.

* * *

**It is very important for me to know what you like and what is not clear/bad/boring. So, please, review! :)**

**and let me know if I need Beta... seriously**

**Further chapters will be Hiccup&Astrid centered.**

**Look for the next chapter on Friday**

**P.S. The story with the box is not over.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, thank you for such sweet reviews!**

**Well, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and it is a little bit longer than I planned. **

**I tried to pay more attention to Hiccup and Astrid.**

**Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

We were going towards what I expected to be the worst dwelling ever. I was completely immersed in my thoughts.

Ruffnut told me that all the accepted students were divided into two groups. Unofficially they were called "the winners" and "the loosers". Twenty eight people passed the test this year. That meant fourteen lucky boys and girls, who got more points than the others, were supposed to live in the main building, and fourteen guys got...

"HOLY SHIT!" I almost screamed.

That was our... house?

It was a three-store deformed construction resembling a night shelter for homeless and drug addicts, a very ancient one I should mention. Nowadays, they fence such areas and arrange excursions there. It must have been built in the Stone Age and last time repaired in the meantime. Will this building collapse if I touch it?

I took a deep breath and stepped inside. I was right. A god-forsaken hole. Three toilets and four showers for all the students – freshmen, sophomores and seniors. What can be better?

And these dragroaches! Ugly fire breathing insects... Yuck!

How shall I ever get through this?

* * *

Two hours passed, but I didn't have a wink of sleep. The bed was too uncomfortable. I felt springs painfully set against my spine and butt, and my arm was still aching. A giant bruise was forming on my pale skin, which made lying on my left side almost unbearable, and my right arm and leg became numb. The devil of it was my face itching under the fucking mask. Much as I tried to get cosy, it was impossible for me today.

Lack of sleep disagreed with me, and I was striking out a new bizarre idea. Several hours ago I promised myself to be the worst student ever. Now it was the time to bring my words into action.

"Ruff! Ruffnut! Are you sleeping?" I threw my pillow at her.

"Huh?" she sit up and rubbed her eyes drowsy. "I had a wonderful dream. A half-naked guy was..."

"Oh! I don't wanna hear it!" I interrupted her. "Do you know where the trainers live?" I asked excited.

"What?" she squealed as if I threw cold water on her.

"Do you remember our talk in the train? I told you I didn't want to be a student here" I said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Yeah... You're crazy. I got it. So, what about our trainers?" she still looked sleepy.

"I know what I should do to be excluded!" I overcame the desire to dance for joy. "So? Do you know where they live?"

"Tuff said they lived in the main building last year... Tuff, Tuffnut is my brother. He entered the academy last year"

I didn't care about her relatives, but decided not to jump down her throat.

I put on jeans and sweatshirt. Favourite clothes always make me feel better and more confident, even if it's an old ruined by washing tank top.

"Do you know where exactly I should look for them?" I specified.

"No" she answered. "I may ask Tuff tomorrow"

Tomorrow... Only tomorrow.

"That would be great!" I said anticipating a lot of fun. I just need to survive tomorrow and late at night I'll keep the academy on toes.

* * *

I managed to fall asleep only in the small hours. That was why waking up was an undoable task.

I was determined to miss my first lessons, but I changed my mind, when someone started licking my face. I gave a jump in my bed, eyes wide open. A dragon looking exactly like Skunk except for the eyes, was sitting on my belly. When the creature saw I was awake it dropped two letters on my bed and flew away through the open window.

I tore the letters open. The first one was the schedule. What are they studying here?

I looked through the list. Dragon studies, physics, chemistry, dragon training, Viking's art culture... Sounds strange.

I opened the second letter. To my surprise it was from Hiccup.

_Dear Miss Hofferson,_

_Our first training starts at 7:00. I will be waiting for you at the entrance to the academy. Please, do not be late._

_Cordially,_

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_

I sniffed.

Well, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, prepare for the worst!

Good handwriting by the way.

* * *

I combed my hair and braided it, so that separate tresses didn't dangle in front of my eyes. Yesterday I let my hair down. And again thank you, mom!

I tried to cheer up. Hang on, Astrid! He is just a boy... just a very attractive boy...

"Argh!" I opened the door and bumped into the very guy that occupied all my thoughts.

Our bodies collided for a split second - for a great, perfect, wonderful split second - and then we sprang aside.

"Sorry" he mumbled. "You're late" he said calmly, though I mentioned his face became slightly redder. "It's seven forty"

My watch showed six forty three. I forgot to turn the clocks back...

"So what?" Don't worry, Astrid, you can do it. You will do it! Just don't let your voice tremble. "Oh, you are Hiccup"

"Trainer Haddock" he corrected.

"I'll be calling you Hiccup!" Good job, Astrid! Go on!

"You wanted to say Trainer Haddock" he crossed his arms looking annoyed.

"I said what I wanted to say, Hiccup!"

Being a bad girl is a real fun. Especially when you can go too far.

"What's wrong with you?" the guy asked.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?!" I perked my finger at his chest. "Why did you choose me?"

He rubbed his nape, removing his eyes.

I knew the answer. They needed information about Dagur's father.

I wanted to see how he would be extricating himself from this situation.

"Please, calm down. We can't continue the training if you argue with me all the time" he said in tranquil voice. "Besides, you were late, and we have only fifteen minutes left"

"I'm Ok" I lied.

Common, Astrid! Irritate him. Ask him something inappropriate.

"What are we going to do today?" Yep, the most irritating question ever.

"Well, our next training is in a month..."

In a month?

"You... I mean, not only you, all the freshmen... need to get some knowledge about dragons, before we will let you start the real trainings"

"Oh..." I sighed.

"Today we were supposed to know each other better... So, if you have any questions, you may ask them" he smiled good-naturedly.

He wants to worm himself into my confidence and ask about Dagur... Hegh...

"So, Hiccup..."

"Trainer Haddock!"

He is stubborn!

"When did you lose your virginity?"

Hiccup chocked.

"It's kind of... personal" he blushed.

"I thought you wanted me to know you better..." I pronounced innocently.

"Ok! Now, it's my turn to as..."

"No! You didn't answer the question! It's still my turn!" I protested, and he gave in.

"Ok! Ok! But, please, don't ask such questions"

"What questions?"

"Personal" he blushed even more.

"I won't" I said wondering if he bought it.

"You may ask anything about dragons"

"Good idea! Well... How long is your DRAGON?"

I can't believe I just said that!

"Seriously?" He stopped. "You are unbearable!" It's impossible to have such a red face!

"Just curious" I stood by his side.

"It's seven fifty eight. Your first lesson starts in several minutes... You may go" He looked upset and still... red.

I didn't want to go. Mostly because I wanted to stay here with him.

He showed me two small bottles with transparent liquid.

"It's for your roommate... Ruffnu... Miss Thorston. It's dragon's saliva... For her... shoulder. It will help" He explained, turning red. "And... another bottle is for you. So that you can take off your mask... you know... without pain"

"Why didn't you give it to me at the beginning of our training?" I was outraged.

"I was going to, but you kinda... was late and then acted up"

Asshole. He was mocking at me!

I seized the bottles and left almost running.

I'll sort you stupid dragon trainer!

I wished he wasn't so cute. It would have been easy to punch him in that case. And then kiss. AAA! Astrid stop it! You don't like him!..

Did I just say "like him"? Oh! That's bad! Very, very bad...

* * *

I went back to the disintegrating house past midnight. The only lesson I attended today was breakfast. I mastered a skill in flavoring the ham sandwich with ketchup. The day was well-spent.

I was trying to avoid thinking about Hiccup. I didn't like - or I liked too much? - the feelings these thoughts were arousing in my body.

Ruffnut was lying on the bed browsing the Web. She noticed my face not covered by the mask anymore.

"Finally!" she said throwing her blanket and computer away. "Now, I know where the trainers live"

"Will you show me?"

She smiled slyly and I got it as "yes".

* * *

"Aren't you afraid of getting in trouble?" I wondered, looking at my companion.

"Are you kidding me?" she smiled wryly, pulling on the heavy front door.

"You can be expelled..." Why am I worried about her?

"Nah! My brother is dating one of the trainers, so I kind of have... protection here"

"Good to hear! You know it won't be an innocent joke with spreading toothpaste across their faces" I smirked.

"Sounds interesting! Continue!" Ruffnut repaired to listen to me.

It may sound bizarre, but it's great to find someone who is as crazy as you.

Shit! I didn't want to make friends here! Oops! Too little too late...

* * *

For two girls who were searching for the trainers' rooms in the left wing of the main building for the first time in their lives, we found them too fast.

"There are only four..." I started.

"I think Gobber's room is somewhere else" Ruff shrugged.

Bingo! Gobber's room. The head's room.

"I need to find it! Now!" I said looking round.

"I'll take care of this baby!" Ruffnut came closer to one of the doors and opened it not applying any force.

So improvident on the trainer's part.

Soon I found the head's room. I expected the door would be stiff. I couldn't be more wrong.

The room was... tidy! What a surprise! I was in habit of throwing my clothes everywhere and, seriously, it cut me to the heart.

I remembered Dagur's house. That was a real mess!

I heard water flowing in the bathroom. He wasn't asleep, he was taking a shower. Of course, the head has his own shower, and his personal toilet. He doesn't wait for thirty minutes to pee!

I felt angry. On the way here I doubted whether it was a good idea to ruin other people's property. Now I realized that it was their fault I got stuck here, so I have it in for them.

And I'll revenge.

Suddenly I remembered everything. Dagur's betrayal, my parents sending me here, stupid examination, getting a poor for history in the sixth grade...

Oh! I hated all that memories, and for no reason at all the room was guilty for all my regrets and mistakes.

I dragged out the clothes from his wardrobe cutting them into tiny pieces and making big holes in them with the help of my scissors. I stained the walls and the floor with the blue paint Ruffnut gave me before we came here.

I didn't know I can be so quiet.

I was shaking out the contents of the boxes, until I found something that called my attention.

Drawings. Lots of them. Mostly dragons and, as far as I got it, the flight equipment.

Just do it, Astrid. Tear them. TEAR THEM RIGHT NOW.

I sat on the floor. It was harder that I thought it would be. Being bad wasn't so funny anymore. I didn't like it.

I was tearing the drawings feeling more and more disgusted with myself.

That was the only way to get out of here. I should make them as furious as possible.

Then I found it... A drawing of a blond girl with the clear blue eyes.

I gulped. That was me... He drew my portrait. Why?!

I stood up, holding the portrait in the hand. My legs were trembling.

Then I saw his artificial limb on the bed.

No I can't do it. I mustn't! It's bad... But...

I decided to go all the way, and I will. At all hazards.

Maybe later I'll send him a letter with thousand apologies... Yeah, Astrid, it won't even be enough to donate the kidney to save your karma.

I put the prosthetics on the floor and...

"Sorry" I muttered feeling the heart aching in my chest.

... and smashed it with my right foot.

FUCK! WHAT. HAVE. I. DONE?

I didn't crush it completely, but the prosthesis was definitely broken now.

Someone coughed behind my back.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck bristle. I looked up. It wasn't Gobber.

Oh my God.

"What are you doing?" the guy standing in the doorway asked me.

Hiccup.

He was looking at me.

I felt sick.

Water drops were dripping down his bare chest right to the... I swallowed hard.

I looked down. He hopped from the bathroom leaving wet traces on the floor. He was wearing blue jeans that stuck to his wet legs... leg. One trouser leg was empty... I was about to faint. I didn't have any clear thought in my head.

His left leg was... gone, apparently long ago.

"Why did you do that?" he asked looking sorrowful.

"I..." I didn't know what to say. Instead I jumped to my feet and ran away.

Fuck! FUCK! FUCK!

Ruffnut was already waiting for me in the passage. Seeing me running faster than a frightened cheetah she decided not to stay in my way and clang fast to the wall. Though she caught up with me in a little while.

"You won't believe me! I was in the Fishleg's room! Gosh! He is snoring louder than my grandmother!" I've never seen Ruff so excited before. "You would laugh if you knew her! Oh..."

She saw what I didn't realize was happening. I was crying.

I felt tears pouring down my face.

"What happened?"

"Please, leave me alone" I sobbed. And she left not asking me about anything.

I was left alone somewhere in the tangled passages of the main building.

His leg was missing, and I broke his prosthesis. I sobbed again.

You are a terrible person, Astrid. In next life you'll be a Cyclops's poop.

I covered my face with hands trying to muffle my sobs and roars.

Our next meeting will be more than just awkward. I wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes.

Terrible, horrible person...

* * *

I was skipping classes for a fortnight. By the end of the second week it started to seem to me that I didn't do anything extremely bad. Well, time is a great healer.

It was a shock for me to learn that Hiccup didn't have one of his legs, but it didn't frighten me as much as, for example, Gobber's missing limbs.

And I was curious why the boy drew my portrait, though I would never dare to ask him point-blank. What if he?.. No... No, that's not possible. He didn't fall for me.

Thanks to the dragon's saliva my arm and shoulder didn't hurt anymore. Ruffnut - yeah, we finally became friends - was bringing me sandwiches and juice so that I didn't die of hunger, and thanks God they had Wi-Fi in such backwoods. So, I was eating, sleeping and watching TV series online. Nothing else. Until the head of the academy honored me with his presence on the Friday morning.

He burst into my room so unexpectedly that I overturned my cup. The hot liquid spreading across my stomach.

"I was told you were missing classes, Miss Hofferson!" he said discontentedly.

"I'm not excluded?" my mouth fell open, spilled coffee didn't bother me anymore.

"No! What for?"

Holy cow! Hiccup didn't tell him!

"Erm..." For ruining one-legged boy's room, drawings, artificial limb and maybe his faith in good people. "No, nothing" I shook my head. I couldn't say it.

It all came back. Shame, heart pain and sickness.

One of the worst things was that I did it in vain. It comes out that I did dirt on him for no reason.

"Don't try to avoid punishment for skipping lessons"

I hope they won't be birching me!

"You decided that if your trainer left the academy for two weeks then you didn't have to attend classes?"

Hiccup left. That was why he didn't tell anyone about my outburst.

"I'll be cleaning dragon's stables?" I asked the man.

"Nooo! After your last performance we decided to keep you as far as possible from the dragons. At least for a while" and without a moment's hesitation he said: "You'll be doing the most ordinary thing"

I looked at him confusedly.

"You'll have to help the trainers to prepare some stuff for the lessons"

I was afraid of that. They'll start to ask me about Dagur soon. I'm sure.

"I expect to see you today in my class, and don't forget to change. You should wear school uniform"

"What if I don't want to wear these ugly rags?" I was rude to adult for the first time in my ife.

"In other words. You must wear it. Either wearing the uniform or nothing" he said and left the room, shutting the door with a bang.

Nothing was a good choice.

* * *

After all I decided to go in my underwear. Walking naked in front of everybody was too much even for me. I mean for bad Astrid Hofferson. Old Astrid would have never done such things.

Great! Most of my underwear was from the sporting goods catalog.

I finally found black bra and panties. Not that they were sexy... but it was better than nothing.

I put them on and went out.

I forgot one insignificant detail. It's fucking cold in Berk.

It was more or less OK when I was wearing a sweatshirt. Nothing except underwear and sneakers was wrong idea.

I saw some people gazing at me. It was becoming more and more unpleasant.

The first class was outdoor, near the academy. I noticed that the field was divided into two parts. For the loosers (the lefts) and the winners (the rights) respectively. The professor didn't come yet. Or they all were called trainers here?

Everybody was yawping at me, or rather my body.

"Where is your uniform?" Ruffnut asked me.

"That's my uniform" I gestured to myself smugly.

"Hey, half-naked monster!" That was Camicazi. "Dagur says hi!"

"Your virginity says hi! For a billionth time" I met the thrust. Someone laughed. I liked it.

"Did you call me a slut?" she yelped.

"Yes, I did!"

"Poor little Astrid! She was in love with Dagur, but he preferred Camicazi" she brushed away nonexistent tears.

I clenched my fists. This time I was ready to hit her.

I crossed the line dividing two groups.

"You mustn't cross the border!" the girl squeaked frightenedly.

"What's going on here?"

My heart stopped beating. Of course! Who else could it be?

The hero of Berk in his own person, and he was holding this class. Should I say more?

Oh! And I'm in my underwear. Don't forget about that!

* * *

**Did you like the first "training"? What do you think about Astrid's sudden outburst of anger?**

**I'll update on Thursday :) the next chapter will be as long as this one.**

**Each opinion is very important for me. ****Review, please ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I recieved such amazing reviews! Thank you guys!**

**I was going to update later, but bad weather forced me to stay home, so I had plenty of time to finish this chapter. ****Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Hiccup was approaching us. I was standing my back turned on him not daring to turn around let alone looking him in the eyes. My legs started to tremble, and my heart was beating too fast.

It was the first time we met after the... after I decided to leave the academy by all means.

I fought the urge to cover my body with my hands. Too much naked skin was exposed. I knew the boy was looking at my butt, and it bothered me over the top. Did he like it?

I should buy sexy underwear...

Wow! Slow down, Astrid! You don't need it! No one will see you in the underwear again! Never ever! Except... NO! NO ONE! And stop dreaming about that fucking charming green eyes.

Seeing my confusion Camicazi used the opportunity to bring me down.

"What happened, Astrid? Afraid that Hiccup will be scolding you?" she whispered with a grin. They were on a first-name basis. I'll definitely buy sexy lingerie. Just in case.

"For your own sake, Camicazi! Don't make me angry!" I hissed.

"Oh! I'm so frightened!" her grin became wider. She thought I wouldn't punch her in front of Hiccup. So naive.

One false move and she'll be begging for mercy.

"Screw you!"

"Are you so aggressive because your parents left you?" she wanted to run into trouble and she did it.

That was enough, and this time I really hit.

She didn't expect it. Actually, no one did.

Camicazi stepped back touching her cheekbone.

I thought our fighting was over. My cousin was sure it only started.

She threw herself upon me placing a good blow on my cheek and nose.

OUCH! Bruise is coming soon.

"STOP IT!" Hiccup shouted.

I kicked back striking her in the nose. She seized me by the hair.

"CAT FIGHT!" Snotlout bawled.

He was filming us. Freaking bastard! I'll smash his mobile phone and make his irritating smile toothless.

One more cuff on Camicazi's nose. Good job, Astrid! It's finally broken.

She pulled me by the hair again making me hiss. Someone giggled.

Then I noticed some people were dragging us apart, and after receiving some hits in stomachs they managed to do it.

The girl who punched me at the examination was holding my cousin. When did she come here? And who was holding me?

I looked down, and saw a green sleeve right under my breasts. I breathed in loudly. Wow! He is stronger than I thought he was.

"Stay here, we'll come back in several minutes" Hiccup told the students.

We disrupted the lesson. At least one good news.

We went towards the academy entrance.

"What are we going to do with them?" the girl asked. Camicazi was throwing angry glances at me.

"Show Miss Hofferson to the first-aid post, Heather" With a surprise I saw that he was talking about Camicazi. Her father and mine were brothers and we had the same surnames. "And I'll try to find some clothes for this rebel" the rebel evidently was me.

The girl nodded and went upstairs, not loosening the grip. So, that was Heather.

The boy let me go.

"Erm... Where are your clothes?" Hiccup inquired.

I span around avoiding looking at his face.

"What happened? Did someone took your cloth... Oh..." he saw my face. Yep. The girl that had a lot of fun in his room. Not the fun men appreciated. "Okay... Did you cut them together with my jeans and sweaters?" he laughed nervously.

I wondered if he was gawking at my breasts. That made me look up.

Nope, he wasn't, but when I took a look at him he instantly looked back at me. It was hard to say what he was thinking about, but his face was bright red at that moment.

"What has come over you?" Hiccup asked me.

"She started it first!" I yelled.

"You... Listen, Thorston" Oh. My. God. He still thought I was Ruffnut. Well… I'll play along. "According to the rules of the academy I have to call the head and your trainer to settle it. BUT! If you promise me to behave well..."

He is so close... I stepped back, almost pressing against the wall. He didn't get my movement and stepped forward. I wanted some distance, but found myself trapped.

"I won't promise you anything" I grumbled. "If I have an opportunity, I'll kick her ass again!"

"Just try not to freak out"

I wanted to answer, but a bleeding cut on my chin distracted me.

"I have a spare sweater, though it will be more like a dress for you" he offered his help, looking for the garment in his backpack.

One more green sweater. Guess what's his favourite color?

"Thank you, Mister Haddock, but I'm not going to put it on"

"Either you're putting it on, or... I'm taking off... the... rest of your... attire" Sounded unconvincing. He was trying on!

Though I decided not to check it. He was much taller than me.

He took a small bottle out of his pocket.

"Dragon's saliva?" I guessed.

"Yes. For your face"

"Thanks" I muttered, catching my breath when he raised his hand to spread the smelly liquid over my face. I liked his rough fingers on my soft skin.

"How's your arm?"

"After everything I did to you, you still care about my arm?" I raised one eyebrow.

"You don't know me at all..." he flushed. Hiccup was so cute when his face turned red. "Try to take a grip on yourself next time" We both smiled.

Spreading the dragon's saliva over my cheekbone he came closer to me. I felt his breath on my neck and swallowed hard. TOO CLOSE.

A new brilliant idea came to my mind.

"Do you expel students for dating trainers?" I fixed my gaze on Hiccup's face making an effort to fake calmness.

"Why are you aski..." he started.

I grabbed his sweater, pulled Hiccup closer to me and... our lips met.

That wasn't my first kiss. I kissed many times. Tomatoes, oranges, peaches, pillows, wall in the bathroom... Even had a three minute affair with banana... Well, it wasn't about kissing, though my mouth was involved. You never know when this or that skill comes in handy.

But still, that was my first real kiss with a boy.

Kissing a human being was different... First of all, because he was reacting to my actions.

He twitched when I pressed my lips against his. They were so soft and gentle! He slightly opened his mouth and I, still clutching at his sweater with my left hand, pulled the nape of his neck with the right hand to make our kiss deeper. The boy didn't resist.

What was interesting he only repeated my motions. Was it his technique?

I opened my eyes to see if his were closed. Yes, they were. I grinned, closing my eyes again.

What if...

I sucked in his upper lip and... was that a moan? Unbearably hot sound. Will he produce it again if I do the same thing with his lower lip?

"Aah..." Yes!

Ooh! I liked it TOO much.

Now was his turn to play with my lips. He repeated my recent motion, and I felt a hot wave running through my body and gradually growing into pleasant ache between my legs, and this time that was me who moaned. Was it a sexual desire?

He immediately pushed me away parting our lips.

No! Not now! I want more! Please?

We both were panting. In the next breath he moved his hands down covering his crotch. I blinked forcing myself to look away.

"You want to be excluded so bad?" his voice was trembling. As well as his whole body. Was that a typical reaction to kissing? Did he understand that I wasn't Ruffnut? What did that phrase mean?

I wanted to answer, but was unable to frame a sentence. Only separate words flashed in my head. Good. More. Kiss me. Wow. Yeah... And I was afraid to speak... I knew my voice would betray me.

"Yes" I said when my breathing became less heavy.

"I see..." Hiccup sighed.

"I... I'll wash the sweater and return it to you... next time I see you" I adjusted my new "dress".

"Sure" he rubbed the back of his head. I don't know why, but I like when he does it.

I almost reached the entrance when he uttered: "And thank you for the clothes shortage in my wardrobe"

I stopped for a moment, but then ran away unable to reply.

I must say sorry, and I will. Later.

* * *

Initially I was determined to skip the rest of the lessons today, but I ran into Ruffnut and she convinced me to attend at least one class. I agreed. Mostly, because I wanted to ask her some things about men.

"Ruff?" I gave her a sidelong glance.

"Mmm?"

"Do you know... I mean are boys... they..." Bad idea...

"You want to speak about boys? Are you drunk?" she frowned. "Ok, what's his name?"

I weighed all pros and cons of being exposed and decided to drop the subject.

"No matter! Gorget about it!"

"Bring it on! I told you about Fishlegs! Now it's your turn!"

"Yes, you told me how you were drooling over him instead of making a mess out of his room!"

"He is so sweet when he sleeps!"

"You said he was snoring!" I wondered if Hiccup did the same thing.

"And that was cute!" the blond objected. "Oh, God! You are in love with Snotlout?"

WHAT?

"No! EW! No!" I saw the boy was trying to pick up a girl in a too low-necked T-shirt. He caught my eye and winked at me. Yeah. Totally EW!

"So?" Ruffnut stood her ground.

I shouldn't tell her about Hiccup. She can be a gossip!

"Yeah! That's Snotlout" I'd better stop lying.

"Shut up!" she whispered rather loudly. I looked round to check that no one was looking at us.

"Let's talk later" I wished I had never lied.

I pretended that was interested in the lecture.

I wanted to get back to my room after the class, but Gobber asked a dorky boy to look after me, and I was forced to attend all lectures. Anyway I had some time to ponder over everything that happened that morning.

I fell for him after all. No... I fell for him when I saw him for the first time. I just... didn't want to admit it. And that kiss... It made me shiver and burn at the same time. I was craving for more, and, frankly speaking, not only kisses.

* * *

I came to my room. The light was turned off, which meant that Ruffnut was out. Better for me.

I wanted... I needed to touch the parts of my body that were hidden under my underwear. No. I need to rub them. Hard.

Will it be strange if I stay in Hiccup's sweater? It smelled like him, and there was something arousing in wearing it.

Sometimes I was pretending that someone was touching me. It was a perfect imaginary guy. He had hot body, muscular arms and legs... Legs.

I remembered the length of the boy's prosthesis. It wasn't long. Most of his leg remained intact. Was it covered with scars?

I bit my lip. All That time my imaginary prince had no face. Now he had it. Hiccup's face and Hiccup's smell.

And... I gulped. He had no leg. I still didn't know how I was treating his missing part... On the one hand it was scarring me and on the other... I wanted to hug him, and then kiss him, stroking his stump.

Yep... That was more than attraction. Maybe I'm a pervert and want him because of his leg?

I shook my head. No! That wasn't the reason. There was something captivating in him, that made me want to press the guy against the wall and kiss him until one of us is out of this world. I wanted to be close to him, and being close for some reason presupposed having access to his bad leg.

I heard rustling somewhere behind me and hurried to switch on the light, preparing one of my sneakers to smack that freaking dragon-cockroach.

"Hey, babe!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SNOTLOUT! WHAT THE FUUUCK?!" I screamed. Unexpectedly big and disgusting cockroach!

He was lying in my bed... In his underpants... My poor blanket! I'll have to burn it... Well, I don't want to masturbate any more.

"I was waiting for you" he said tapping on the empty place in my bed in front of him.

Yeah. No masturbation ever.

Did Ruffnut told him about our conversation?

"Are you Ok? You were screaming!" someone standing behind the door yelled. Gustav. Or, as we called him, little Snotlout. Sixteen years old, not very smart, too lustful virgin.

"Wait a minute! I'm undressed..." I shouted, considering what I should do with my unwelcome guest. "Under the bed! NOW!"

"Send him away and we'll make passionate love!" Snotlout made a dead set.

"WHAT?!" I punched him in the arm. "Only in your wet dreams!"

Gustav opened the door, and froze in the doorway. Excellent! He was in his in his underpants too... Did I bring underwear into fashion in the academy?

"We're having a moment here, dude!" Snotlout grumble at the new visitor. A cheeky person owns half the world!

The new boy closed the door behind him. Is he going to stay? Are they BOTH going to stay?

Fucking morons!

My blood was boiling.

Someone knocked at the door. Who the hell was that?

"Wait a sec! I'm undressed!" I shouted again.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU HAVING A THREESOME?!" Ruffnut roared. She never waited. Hiccup was standing behind her back... HICCUP WAS STANDING BEHIND HER BACK!

Facepulm moment. Indeed.

Please, somebody, kill me!

"OH! Sorry for interrupting you..." my trainer said examining his boots. "You may keep the sweater... I'm not sure whether I want to wear it after your... erm... yeah..." He gestured to almost naked Snotlout and Gustav, turned on his heels and went downstairs.

"No! No! You didn't..." I was searching for the right words.

He left. I was insane, because next thing that I did was running after him.

* * *

**So, what do you think about this chapter? Did you like Hiccup and Astrid's first kiss?**

**Are you, guys, waiting for lemons? **

**Review, please :)**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, you are awesome! Your reviews elate and inspire me! **

**This chapter is not very long, but I have some surprises for you in the next one ;)**

**Sorry for the late update, my exams are killing me... **

* * *

I took off like a shot from a gun and came up with Hiccup at the foot of the stairs.

"That's not what you think it is" I muttered nervously.

"None of my business!" the guy answered roughly.

"I.. I'll explain everything!" Why was I making excuses?

It would have been better to shut up and go back to my room. Instead I gently pushed him aside and stood in his way preventing the young man from leaving the house.

Hiccup stopped and looked at me.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. You may go back and continue whatever you three were doing there!" he said looking cheerless.

"We didn't do ANYTHING!" I became angry. Why didn't he listen to me?

"I told you I don't care!" he wanted to brush the problem aside.

"Oh! Really? Because you look distraught!" I came down on him.

"Who looks distraught? Me?" Hiccup raised his voice.

I nodded folding my arms on my chest.

"Listen, Thorston!"

"Yes, Hiccup?"

"Trainer Haddock!" the guy copied my pose.

He won't lighten up. Me neither.

"Some of the students call you Hiccup!" I referred to Camicazi. The only thought of him being friends with my nemesis made me tremble with anger.

"You're speaking about Astrid Hofferson?" he asked me.

Astrid Hofferson. I loved the way he pronounced my name.

"No, I meant Camicazi Hofferson!" I sounded like a jealous hysterical woman...

"She is an old friend" he rubbed the back of his neck slightly embarrassed. "And she calls me Trainer Haddock when we are not alone"

"She calls you Hiccup when you are away"

"So, you want to call me Hiccup when we are alone?" his voice was pleasantly shaky.

"Oh..." I didn't expect such turn of events, and we both stood silent for a while shifting from one foot to another. The pause took longer than we planned, and it all was too awkward.

"Yes" I forced myself to speak. I wanted to sound confident, but my voice was unexpectedly low.

"Ok, you may call me Hiccup" he gave in rolling his eyes. "BUT, I'm still Trainer Haddock in public!"

I nodded confused to articulate anything.

"Erm..." he blushed a little bit and looked at me meaningfully. "May I call you Ruffnut?" he asked me bashfully.

Wow, he is calling me by name. Not exactly my name... Though in my underdeveloped romantic-date comprehension it's almost a second base.

"Yes, you may call me... Ruffnut" You'd better call me Astrid...

Should I tell him about my little lie?

But one moment later Hiccup said one thing that ruined everything.

"Friends then?" he smiled shyly.

Friends? FRIENDS?! I kissed you, idiot! Agrh! I was angry again, because I didn't want him to call me Ruffnut and I absolutely didn't want to be friends with him.

I remembered that many times I stressed me and Dagur were only friends. Now I knew what it felt like.

"Why did you come to my room?" I asked eager to kill his mood.

"Why did you come to mine?" he screwed up his eyes, and I nearly passed out. That was the last thing I wanted neither to remember nor to talk about.

"So, you are craving for revenge?" I made a wry face. "And you were planning to cut my clothes and smash my fragile stuff as I did with your artificial..." I shut my mouth realizing that that was too much.

He tensed when I mentioned his new leg, but didn't say anything. Probably he didn't consider his prosthesis as a "fragile stuff", or... I didn't think about it before, but what if he didn't appreciate mentioning of his bad leg?

"No" the boy frowned. "No, I... I came to talk to your roommate..."

What? Why did he came to Ruffnu... Oh! He came to me... Well, to Astrid Hofferson.

"You wanted to talk to... Ru... Astrid? What for?"

"You didn't answer my question... Are we friends?"

"You ignores what I say!" I persisted.

"I don't understand what you want..." he made a strange gesture with his shoulders and arms that can be interpreted as "Girls!"

Erm... My inner pervert wanted to see him naked, and my outer personality backed that idea up. So... erm... what was the question?

"You're strange!" What? I should have said something. "You want to be friends, but let your feelings out!"

"Me?" He stared at me stunned. "That was you who kissed me!"

"You kissed me back!" I reminded him unable to prevent my face from turning red. Memories of our first kiss rushed into my mind, and I physically felt blood surged to my cheeks. The only thing that made me feel better was Hiccup's flushed face. It was as awkward for him as it was for me.

I wasn't brave enough to deny it, but I was rather crazy to do what I did next. I kissed him again, but before I could enjoy the sweet sensation running through my body he broke the kiss off, and I could hardly feel his chapped lips. Two kisses on one day! Maybe the real second base wasn't that far!

"What's wrong with you? Now you're kissing me and then you're doing hell knows what with half-naked guys and..." Hiccup complained.

"I told you that was not what it looked like!"

"Ok... Gobber told me he had informed your roommate about the punishment... Tell Miss Hofferson that I'll be waiting for her tomorrow evening after she is back from the town"

"What? Wait! Back? From the town?" What?

"Yeah...I know you girls always want to buy dresses for the party... So... Ok... I... I have to go! Buy!" he hurried to walk away before I came to consciousness.

"The Party?" I exclaimed when he was already gone. Ough! Shopping was worse than a detention!

I should ask Ruff what was the occasion.

I wanted to overtake Hiccup, clasp him to me and kiss him one more time, but he pushed me away twice and I was too proud to let him do it one more time. Even though I wanted to press my lips against his more than anything in this world.

I sat on the floor thinking that crap over. If he wanted to tell me about the detention why didn't he send a Terrible - What was that creature's name? Terror? - with a note?

No... No! He didn't want to use the opportunity to come here to see me, did he?

* * *

I went upstairs to my room ready to drive the troublemakers away and break some bones if it was necessary...

I reached my hand out to turn the handle, when I noticed a hostile object.

There was a sock on the door handle! THERE WAS A FUCKING SOCK ON MY DOOR! WHAT WERE THAT MORONS UP TO?

I swung the door open with my right leg. My admirers were still in the room.

"SNOTLOUT! GUSTAV! GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" I yelled at the boys.

"I love it when you are bossy!" Snotlout murmured flashing a smile at me and disappeared behind the door. Gustav winked at me and followed his mature prototype. I'll beat them up one day. I swear.

"Boys! Heh?" Ruffnut shook her head.

I was glad when the boys left, but my happiness vanished into thin air, because the blond girl sitting on the bed was longing for the details.

"Don't you think, you guys, are speeding things up?" she inquired.

"That's not what you think it is" I repeated that phrase for the thousandth time removing the bed-clothes. I won't be sleeping on the bed sheets that touched Snotlouts butt.

"Oh! Common I want dirty details!"

"Nothing happened!"

"Ok! You may keep it a secret, but I won't tell you what happened between me and my trainer today..." she teased.

Unfortunately my freaking girly guts wanted to know that.

"Between you and your trainer?" I tested the waters figuring out if her information was worth revealing mine.

"Uh huh! My trainer! Fishlegs!"

"Fishlegs is your trainer?" Oh my God! If I open my eyes a bit wider they will physically pop out of their sockets.

"Yeah! I told you about it many times!"

Common, Astrid! You can easily lift your dropped jaw! JUST DO IT!

I remembered our conversation in the train. Now it became clear to me. Ruffnut didn't see them. She didn't see dragons, that was why Fishlegs had chosen her. But how was that possible?

"Oh! Legs sent me a message!" the blond girl's his face was radiant with joy and for a second she forgot about my presence. "He wants to see me! I'll come back in one hour... maybe in two! Don't even try to drop off to sleep! I want to know everything!"

* * *

Falling asleep was a hard task for me that night, and I stuck somewhere between the world of dreams and the reality. Ruffnut came back four hours later, and she was too exhausted to wake me up.

Tossing about was natural for me. I was lying on my back still in a drowse, but when I tried to turn I felt that something heavy pressed me down. Suddenly awaken I opened my eyes wide and saw... Yep...

Am I still dreaming or...? Because Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was sitting on the top of me, and he seemed quite real...

I screamed girlishly, which was absolutely out of my character, and he hurried to stop my mouth with his hand.

"That's not what you think it is" he whispered.

* * *

**Please, review! I really want to know what you think about this chapter. Are you waiting for the next one? I promise it will be veeery long)  
**

**I'll update on Friday ;)**

**Warning: a lot of fluff and awkward moments in the next chapter! :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the positive reviews, guys!  
**

**Here is the new chapter :) I wanted to make it longer, but my exams consumed almost all my free time, and I managed to write only a half of what I planned.**

**I hope you like it! ****So, enjoy ;)**

* * *

That's not what I think it is? My trainer sitting on the top of me, that what I think it is!

But seriously, what the hell was going on?

"I'll explain everything" Hiccup bent over to me to whisper it in my ear removing his hand from my mouth. He was so close, that his breath was burning my skin.

"You'd better do!" I responded in a very low voice.

He rubbed the nape of his head - Oh my God... Why was it so sexy? - and opened his mouth to say something, but at that very moment my roommate reminded us of her existence.

"Don't move!" I whispered to Hiccup.

"Astrid?" Ruff said sleepily. "What happened? You were screaming..."

I pushed the boy off to the side covering him with my blanket. He fell clumsily providing a loud thud. Apparently his artificial leg bumped against the wall. His right hand slightly flipped up my tank top placing flat on my belly, a little too close to the edge of my shorts, and my hand was right on his... OH! MY! GOD! Did HE stir under my palm?

"Ju-u-ssst a big...I mean BAD! Bad drea-am!" I stammered.

"Oh! You're awake! Great! Do you know what it means?" the blond asked and answered herself. "Girl's talk time!"

Oh no... No! NO! NO! NO! Ruffnut, please, not now! Not when Hiccup is listening to us lying in my bed under my blanket! No!

She switched the light on before I managed to remove my hand from Hiccup's erm... delicate parts.

"Switch it off! SWITCH IT OFF! Too bright!" I bawled my head off worrying that she may see an impressive bulge lying next to me.

"Ok! Ok!" Ruffnut obeyed mostly out of fright, and switched the light off. "So? What's going on between you two?" she wondered.

I didn't know what exactly was happening, but the space between me and the boy that killed the giant dragon became incredibly heated.

"Weeeeell..." I was stalling for time. "You know I'm kind of drowsy" I faked a loud yawn. "What about talking tomorr... Ouch!" Ruffnut threw her pillow at me.

"Spill it out!" she demanded. "Are you and Jorgenson a couple now?"

"Me and who?" I frowned.

"Snotlout"

"Oh!" Sure! "Yes. No. I don't know" I was perplexed. "It's kind of complicated. I should consider all pros and cons, and then..."

"Did you two do it?" Ruff inquired.

"It? You mean?.."

"IT!"

"Oh! It! Erm... No!" I answered.

"No?"

"No!"

"Are you going to?" the girl was impatient.

And what should I answer?

Snotlout was surely going to, but I didn't share his desire.

To be honest I wanted to have this girl's talk. I had only one friend, Dagur, and he wasn't the best person to talk to about boys, sex or curling irons, but responding to the hardball questions in Hiccup's presence wasn't an option.

"Are you going to sleep with Snotlout?" Ruff repeated. "They say he has a big pe..." Ruffnut giggled, and I coughed when she was pronouncing the last word. It was embarrassing, and the last thing I wanted to do was discussing Snotlout's genitals.

"Who told you that? Snotlout himself?" I sniffed scornfully. "No... I... no..." I said honestly. "We... We want to wait" I lied.

"Are you... well... have you done it with someone else?" the blond turned to look at me, but, thankfully, darkness prevented her from seeing me and my... erm... guest.

"What?" Gosh! What should I say not to seem a slut or looser?

"Are you a virgin?"

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

I wished I had had cotton wools to stuff Hiccup's ears with them!

"Common, tell me!"

And then Hiccup did it. He saved me from the terrible question.

Long story short, he sneezed.

"What was that?" my roommate was surprised.

"Nothing. I sneezed and..." I prattled.

"That wasn't you!" Ruff exclaimed.

Fuuuuuuck.

She switched the light on again and saw what I was going out of my way to cover with my body.

"Holy cow! Is that..." she spoke hoarsely. "Is that SNOTLOUT?"

I stared at her not daring to move.

"Yes!" I seized a chance not to reveal the boy's identity.

"You should have told me! I... I'll leave you alone! Just let me say hi to him" she grabbed the edge of my blanket.

"Nononono!" I protested taking it away and pressing my back against Hiccup. "He is naked"

Hiccup moved his leg under the blanket and I felt the cold metal touching my calves. Goosebumps weren't late in arriving.

"Naked? I don't believe you! Show him!" she reached for my blanket again.

"Nonono! Ruff, he is very shy! He is ashamed of his..." Of his what? Think, Astrid! Think! "Of his... big... you know!"

I hope real Snotlout will never know about this conversation!

"He's not Jorgenson, isn't he? Astrid, who's that?"

That phrase made me go hot, then cold, then hot again Evidently the same thing was going on with my blanketmate, as I felt Hiccup's palms pressed against my back became sweaty.

She said my name. RUFFNUT! SAID! IT! OH NO!

A moment later a deafening sound of the fire alarm siren made us jump up.

"Fire!" the girl screamed. "We should go!"

I moved forward wishing to jump to my feet, but Hiccup grasped my hand as if telling me not to hurry.

I bet he is concerned in this sudden fire alarm!

Ruff put on her dressing gown and ran out of our room. The door slammed behind her, and me and Hiccup were left alone.

"So, you are Astrid Hofferson" my trainer appeared from his undercover. I nodded not looking at him.

"We'd better go... Fire and all things..." I stood up.

"That's Fish... I mean trainer Ingerman" he said and I knew he blushed. Not wanting to start a whose-face-is-redder competition I turned the light off.

"Erm... what was that for?" the guy asked and I understood the inappropriateness of my action. Yep, I had a world lead in the the-reddest-face-ever race.

"What are you doing in my room?" I took the offensive not answering his question.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Astrid Hofferson?" he kept pace with me.

"I asked first! And don't tell me you came to take your sweater back!"

Ok, I knew what he was doing here. He was looking for something that concerned Dagur, his father and their dirty deeds.

My phone vibrated on the bedside table. I looked at the screen to see a new message.

_Don't tell them about us. Lie if you have to _

_Dagur_

_P.S. delete this message_

WHAT? Was he watching us?

"I... I need your bra!"

"What? You need my WHAT?" I was perplexed.

"Your b-bra" he stuttered. "Th-the b-black one you were wearing when... at my lesson" If this guy continues rubbing the back of his neck he is going to make a hole in it!

"And you sat on the top of me to take it off?"

"Nononono!" the boy flourished his arms. "I didn't know you were still wearing it! I... I... After you... played with my... leg... " I flushed remembering how I smashed his prosthesis. "I didn't have time to make a new one" He did it himself? WOW! "And I use an old model... And one detail is always breaks off... When I bent over to open one of your… drawers it fell off and bounced right into your bed... So, I had to... take it back and... as a result I woke you up" he looked guilty. I noticed it even in the darkness.

"Why do you need my bra?" I was looking at him like a deer in the headlights.

"Erm... I can't tell you... Though it's a matter of life and death! So... Please?" STOP. RUBBING. YOUR. FUCKING. NECK! Why the hell was it making me worked up?

I punched him in the arm.

"Pervert!"

"Me?! You were discussing my cousin's penis with your roommate!" I punched him one more time. "Ough! What was that for?"

"Don't worry we will discuss yours next time!" I promised.

"No! What? No... Well... It sounds strange, but, please, it's really, really important! Give it to me and I'll bring it back to you tomorrow!"

"Ok, pervert!"

"Don't call me... YOU SAID OK?" the boy rejoiced.

"I'll give it to you without asking any questions if you promise me one thing! Deal?" I laid the condition.

"You'll ask me to let you leave the academy, won't you?"

I stared at the floor. Hiccup saw through me as if I was transparent.

After a short pause he added "Now I see what that kiss was for. You wanted to be excluded..."

That wasn't true. I tried to persuade myself that I kissed him twice because I wanted to go back to my ordinary life, but I failed. I kissed him, because he was sweet, cute and hot, and now I was craving for more kisses.

What happens in the dark stays in the dark, right?

"I want to go home" I muttered. Only two words stuck in my head, repeating again and again like a broken record - kiss me, kiss me, kiss me...

Confused Hiccup gave a deep sigh.

"Let me show you something that may change your opinion!" the boy stood up, adjusting his clothes, and extended his hand.

* * *

The level of intimacy went through the roof. Literary. As we went to the housetop.

A big black dragon was sitting there waiting for Hiccup.

The boy brought me closer to the beast and introduced us to each other.

"Toothless, this is Astrid! Astrid, this is my best friend Toothless!" he petted the reptile, and the latter happily roared in sign of approval.

My best friend Dagur was strange, but at least he was a human. Is it normal to be a friend of a giant, black toothful monster?

"Glad to meet you, Toothless!" I gingerly joined my trainer's hand on the dragon's head. That creature was so warm!

He greeted me with a smile. This dragon liked me!

"Hiccup?" it was still odd to pronounce only his name instead of calling him Trainer or Mister Haddock.

"Yes?"

"Why Toothless? As far as I see he has a mouthful of teeth!"

"That's a funny thing!" he smiled. "He has retractable teeth, and first time when I met him I decided he was toothless"

"Heh! Good name then.."

My cell-phone vibrated again.

_See you tomorrow in the old part of the town_

_Pretend you want to buy something for the grand occasion_

"Oh! I remembered one thing. Today you told me about the party ... What's the occasion? Something concerning dragons?"

"Oh... erm...yeah... well... erm... Three years since... erm... the Red Death's defeat"

"Oh..." That was kind of celebration in his honor!

And I did a nose job for Camicazi right before the feast. Good job, Astrid! You did at least one right thing!

"When are we celebrating?"

"It's in a week. Next Friday to be more precise"

_The bruise will still remain on her impudent face _I thought spitefully.

"But tomorrow is the only opportunity to go to the town... Of course, if you need to buy something"

My trainer saddled the monster and helped me to take place behind him.

"Wrap your hands around my waist" the boy told me.

I ostentatiously crossed my arms on my chest.

"Ok. That's up to you" he shrugged. "Let's go, bud!" the boy directed.

We flew up, and I immediately grabbed his arms, and later finally embraced him, placing my hands on his abdomen. I missed his muscles!

"Nonono! Toothless! Not so fast! We will scaaaaare her!" he shouted.

The dragon didn't listen to him, and, on the contrary, he was speeding up.

I didn't want to scream, but I did.

"I'll give you eeeeeeveryyyyyyyything you waaaaant! Please! Let's go baaack to the grooooooooooooooound!"

"He doesn't want..." Hiccup gestured to his pet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Five minutes on the rollercoaster, and the flying torturer calmed down... to my disappointment. I started to like that crazy maneuvers and the flight in general. It was a perfect mixture of fear and happiness. I never liked extreme sports, but such kind of getting adrenaline shaped of my heart. That dragon knew what I wanted better than me! Damn!

When we landed and our feet touched the roof Hiccup looked rather wistful and apologetic.

"Sorry... He usually doesn't..."

I punched him in the shoulder. This time hard. Was it ok to punch a teacher?

Well... that was my way of expressing emotions. If he wants to be my trainer he'll have to get used to it.

"OUGH! Don't hit me! I said sorr..."

"That was for saying sorry! It was amazing! He is amazing!" I gestured to Toothless. Hiccup is also amazing, but nothing in this world will make me say it aloud. "And this... this is for the rest"

This time I kissed him. On the lips. A gentle one second contact, and two wide smiles on our faces. The next moment I took off my bra and gave it to puzzled Hiccup. Feeling unusually embarrassed for this action I tuned on my heels and ran towards the door.

"Astrid!" his voice reached me when I almost left the roof. "Give the academy a chance... You'll like it here"

"I'll think about it!" I promised and continued walking down.

* * *

I saw Hiccup three minutes ago, but I was already missing him. Stupid love... Wait! Did I say the L-word? Oh no! NONONONO! NO!

I was looking forward to a sleepless night, as I needed to ponder it all over. My feelings. My emotions. My behavior. My hand on the Haddock's…

I felt a sudden desire to look sexy. For him. I need to buy a fucking dress, and I want to look hot in it.

Somebody tapped on my shoulder interrupting the thread of my thoughts.

"You're sleeping with Haddock?" Ruffnut cried.

I gulped nervously, and my roommate roared with laughter.

"Relax! I'm just kidding! I know you didn't!" she was in good spirits.

I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Fishlegs caught me right after I left you and Haddock alone and explained everything to me!"

"Will you tell me then?" I wanted to sound sarcastically, but it was rather an entreaty.

"Try to guess why these idiots need a part of your underwear?"

Yep, Legs told her everything. It irritated me that Ruff knew more than I did.

"I thought he took it to tell everybody that he slept with me..."

Oh my God! He took it to tell everybody that he slept with me!

But the blond laughed again disproving my thoughts.

"I see you don't know you trainer at all! He is not a guy who will be boasting of a passionate night with a girl!"

"Then why does he need it?" I knitted my brows.

"You won't believe me!" Ruffnut grinned.

* * *

**Please, review and follow! **

**Next chapter is on Wednesday! I'll try to rejoice you with some hot Hiccstrid moments :)**

**I don't like cheating, so don't worry about Astrid and Dagur. They are just friends.**

**And sorry for another cliffhanger. I'm cruel and I like to tease ha-ha, I can't help it. :D**

**P. S. lemons are coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews, guys! You are awesome!**

**Sorry for the late update, I caught a cold and was almost confined to my bed for several days.**

**This chapter is long, so I hope you will forgive me! **

**I'm an incorrigible pervert, please, don't blame me for that. **

**Well, enjoy :)**

**P. S. I don't smoke anything! Even cigarettes! Please, tell me if this is too much!**

* * *

"So?" I prepared myself for the shocking truth, though somewhere deeply inside my mind there was a suspicion that this revelation would be as nonsensical as the case with the small box.

"I'm waiting for your suggestions" Ruffnut was tormenting me.

"Are you kidding me? Just say it" I was close to hit her, probably several times to teach her a lesson, and then one more time just to be safe. No one could tease Astrid Hofferson except me myself, and maybe… Hiccup.

The blond kept silent. Ough! She was a tough nut to crack.

"Ok… You said it had nothing to do with proving his sex feats… so… maybe he likes wearing women's underwe…"

"He needs it for the dragon!"

"For Toothless?" I bended my brows. "You want to say that local dragons wear bras? Or it's a blinkerson a horse's bridle analog?"

"Astrid!"

"Yes?"

"Not that dragon!"

"Wha... OOOH! OH MY!" HICCUP TOOK IT TO MASTUR...

"No! No! I meant Camicazi!"

"WHAT? RUFF! I don't understand you!" Heart attack is coming soon. Heart attack is coming soon!

"You don't know?!" she fixed her eyes on me.

"Am I looking like a person who knows what the fuck is going on here?" I was almost screaming.

"Camicazi fell for Haddock and gave him to understood that she wanted him... physically"

_What a bitch _I thought.

"My brother Tuff heard it when she was pestering with your trainer and - Tuffnut is known as nicknames master here - now our trainers unofficially call her a lustful dragon.

"I got it now... But why did SHE need my bra, then?" I was startled by Ruff's confession.

"She doesn't need it..."

"Thorston, I swear God! If you don't tell me..."

"OK! Just calm down!" the girl advised. I drew three deep breaths and felt way much better.

"Haddock needed it to... That was also my brother's idea, by the way"

"RUFFNUT!"

"He was going to tell her that it was his!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I roared.

"NO! Are you listening to me?"

"I'm trying! That's not that easy!" I complained.

"Camicazi's friend blurted out a secret that she was going to come to the Haddock's room half-naked to, eventually, seduce him" We both rolled our eyes. "I don't know what exactly Legs, your trainer and my brother are up to, but after that she is supposed to believe that Hiccup is not interested either in her or in other girls?"

"What about his manly-guy reputation?"

"Camicazi won't tell anyone! She spread the rumor that they were already dating"

"Good..." I said, though it was rather strange. "Then why did he ask for THE VERY bra I was wearing today?" I looked at Ruff suspiciously.

"Humph... I'm not sure that you want to hear it..."

"Thorston! Don't even think to back up!" I pointed at her.

"Ok! Ok! Legs didn't say it plump... but... as far as I understood..." Ruff looked up at me "... he wanted it because it is yours and touched your.. erm… yes… which means that probably... I highlight PROBABLY your first suspicion was... right"

"SHUT UP!" I said way too louder than my roommate expected.

"You may ask Fishlegs if you don't believe me!"

I imagined the whole awkwardness of asking someone about such things.

"I… I believe y-you" I stammered. "I noticed you and Ingerman were having fun together?" I needed to speak about something else. Because thoughts about Hiccup amusing himself with my underwear made my body painfully turned on, and I had neither time nor place to stay in private and have a good time with myself.

"I didn't know it was possible to fall in love with someone so fast until I met him... I can't live a minute without thinking about him... It's... It seems right in all ways! Have you ever felt anything like this?" my roommate asked turning to face me. Her words echoed in my head as if I pronounced them myself.

"Yes..." I said, and it was truth.

Hiccup. Hiccup. Hiccup.

We were talking about Ruff and Legs for a while, when I grew some balls to ask the most embarrassing question ever.

"Ruff?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think a pink dress will match me?"

* * *

Anyway, I chose a bright blue. It matched my eyes and, strange as it might seem, made me girly.

A stuffy bus brought us to what they called a shopping area. In the event it was a short street with several shops, snack bars and a restaurant. I lied to Ruffnut that I didn't feel well and feigning food poisoning locked myself in the bathroom of one of the fast food joints. I got out of there through the window - Thanks God it was on the first floor! - and set off to find the old part of the town.

Seven minutes later I saw his car parked close to a coffee house.

"Astrid!" he went out of the building holding a coffee in his right hand. "I didn't expect to see you so earlyyyyy!"

I punched the guy in his belly and he doubled up with pain.

"That was for keeping secrets from me! And this…" I slapped him across the face "is for mixing up with my enemy!"

"With whom?" he rubbed his aching parts.

"Camicazi!" I reminded my best friend about his short term affair.

"Oh…" Dagur was catching his breath.

"Yeah! OH!" I acted the ape.

"Good punch, Hofferson! You are progressing!" the guy smirked.

"Thanks! Well, I'm ready to listen to your numerous apologies for not telling me about them" I gestured to the picture of a runaway dragon stuck to a tree "and that" I pointed at the academy visible even from the old part of the town.

"I'm sorry" the young man unbent. "A cup of coffee?"

"Juice is more preferable"

"A cup of juice then?"

"Why not?" I agreed and we sat at the table in the darkest corner of the cafe.

"What exactly do you want to know?" Dagur asked me.

"Everything. Your childhood. Our friendship. Your father..."

"They told you about Alvin?" my interlocutor showed his surprise.

"Kind of...Ok! I eavesdropped it! Happy?"

"Eavesdropped? Heh! The academy spoiled you!" the guy grinned. "Heard one-legged chose you as his student? Congratulations!"

"You know that he doesn't have one of his legs?" I asked shutting my ears to the boy's rudeness.

"Yes, everyone knows!"

"Everyone?! I didn't know about it until... Do you know how he lost it?"

"There are some books about him!" he gave to understand that the this topic deflated.

THEN I MUST BUY ALL THESE BOOKS!

"Will you tell me about yourself then?" I took a sip and placed mt juice back on the table.

"I never lied to you... though I didn't tell the whole truth" he admitted.

"Yep, you didn't!" I confirmed.

"Me and my father" he started «we never were close. I knew about everything that happened in Berk, but I swear I never took part in my father's deeds! He sent us, I mean me and my mom, away, because he was afraid that Stoick Haddock may take us as hostages. I didn't know you also came from Berk! I wanted to be your friend because I was lonely and nobody liked me... and because you were... because you ARE beautiful!"

I gasped.

The good news was that somebody sent me message jumping at the opportunity to cover my confusion I rummaged in my backpack and took the phone out of it.

_Astrid,_

_I'll be waiting for you at six thirty._

_Best wishes_

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_

So pompously...Wait! Where did he get my phone number?

"What's that?" Dagur sounded unusually disturbed. "Astrid, where did you get this?"

I saw that he was pointing at the small box that Ruffnut gave me before the selection started. I forgot to throw it away.

"It's a box…" I shrugged.

"Astrid! It's not a box! It's an egg!" he panicked. "A dragon's egg. AN EMTY GIANT DRAGON'S EGG!" he added.

"It's square and small!"

"The angles are chamfered and... I know what it is, ok? This creature is tiny when it's a baby, but no one wishes to meet its mommy!"

I've never seen him so nervous before.

"How big is an adult dragon?" I twisted the egg in my hands. Now it was clear for me that it wasn't an ordinary box.

"Fifteen-storey building size... sometimes bigger... GOSH! I thought they all died off many centuries ago! Maybe this is a mistake? And somebody made an artificial egg?" my best friend was talking to himself "I... I need to go, Astrid, I...I'll call or text you! I promise I'll tell you everything; I just need to make sure that this is not what I think it is! Don't tell anyone about it until I'll check it, ok?"

I nodded. He always protected me and knew he would never betray me.

"Don't trust Haddock, he is not as innocent as everybody thinks!" he grabbed the egg and went towards the door. "Don't let anything happen to you, Astrid!"

He left me sitting alone. What was strange all my thoughts were not about a giant monster that had hatched from what I thought was a box, but about the degree of Hiccup's innocence. Yeah. The academy really spoiled me.

By the way, was there any bookstore near this place?

* * *

I gave my purchases To Ruff and went to the academy to meet Hiccup and work off my truancies, though I didn't know where to look for him. Either my trainer didn't tell me where to wait for him or I forgot it. I checked the message that he had sent me today. Only time: six thirty.

Luckily, I ran into him on the way to my detention.

"Oh! Um… Astrid! Hi!" he greeted me excitedly.

"Hi!" I responded nervously. "I'm ready for the execution"

"I'm not going to torture you" Hiccup laughed. "I need your help in the forge! Nothing dangerous just some..."

"You have a forge? At the academy?" I was astonished.

"Yeah!" the boy nodded. "It's not that easy to get suitable saddles for dragons and other equipment in this area"

"Erm... You want me to make a saddle?"

* * *

When we came to the forge Hiccup seated me at the table to sew together parts of the nonburning garments. At the same time he busied himself with hot metals.

"How is Camicazi?" I taunted having a hard time with a needle.

"Oh, great! Legs told Ruffnut, and she told you!" Hiccup shook his head in sign of disapproval. "Just… so that you know… I thought that was a stupid idea!"

"Didn't you try to pretend you had a girlfriend?"

"I did… That doesn't stop her…" my trainer sighed. "She's obstinate... Well, you know, she's your cousin"

A thought that Hiccup was drawing parallels between me and Camicazi floated in my mind and I didn't like it.

"It's hot in here... Do you m-mind..." he gulped taking a rapid glance at me. "Do you mind if take my shirt off?"

That was my time to swallow hard. Was it appropriate to ask him to let me drag a piece of his clothing down with my teeth?

Ough! Why am I always so relaxed and uninhibited in my head, but when it comes to action I mumble and become confused like a five year old girl.

"Yes... Sure... Of course... I want to say... I don't mind!" Perfect, Astrid! One simple _yes _was more than enough.

"You may take your jacket off... If you want" he smiled at me. "No? Ok..."

The night of gulps only started.

He pulled the shirt off and put it on the table I was sitting at.

"I have your sweater and shirt. Now I need only your pants and fake leg to make my own full-size dragon trainer!" I pointed at the piece of clothes.

Shut up, Astrid! You are talking rubbish! And that was tactless to mention his bad leg.

"You may take the prosthesis that you broke" he said seriously. I made an effort to avert my eyes from his body, but managed to do it only when he continued his work with hot liquids. He was too busy to notice my glances. I hated and blessed his abdominal muscles for the sweet pain that they caused inside my body.

"Hiccup... At the introductory training you let me ask you anything I wanted, and I... chose poorly... May I ask you a normal question?"

The young men stopped his affaires and gazed at me.

"Sure" he didn't sound confident.

"Why did you chose me?" that matter made me restless. "I failed the examination... I burned the stables... I punched the trainer"

The boy smiled when I mentioned Heather. He put away his devices and took a seat in front of me.

"That's a good question"

"Thank you!"

"Erm..." he scratched the back of his neck. "You impressed me... You wanted to save the dragons that were trapped... and I... I saw something in you that made me think you were capable of becoming an good dragon trainer!" he was gesturing a lot while speaking.

I felt blood rushed to my cheeks and I mumbled something reminding another _thank you_.

"That female Deadly Nadder liked you"

"The dragon that knocked me against the wall? I thought he... she wanted to kill me!" I quivered remembering the beautiful monster.

"Oh... If she had wanted, she... erm... yes... Anyway, that's good. Dragons are rarely sweet on strangers. Especially Dadly Nadders! They are very self-willed!"

"How did you meet Toothless? Did he like you at first sight?" I wondered.

"Toothless was a wild dragon! I mean absolutely savage and lone! You know... Night Furies are not numerous in Berk..."

"Not numerous? How many, then?"

"Actually... He is the only Night Fury I ever met... I don't even know if there are others"

"Oh..."

"Yeah! Well, he was wild and we... my dad and his partners wanted to catch him. Badly. And speaking about me... Probably you don't know, but before the Red Death thing everyone thought that I was useless and clumsy and would never be able to train dragons. So, all my free time I devoted to painting and designing different gadgetries. When I was testing one of my inventions it ran out of control and I almost shot Toothless, who was flying by..."

"What happened next?" Damn! I was eating out of his hands.

"I didn't kill him, but..." he faltered. "He lost a part of his tail... "

"Oh my!" Why am I sympathizing with a dragon?

"I wanted to help Toothles and made an artificial fan for him. Now he can fly alone, though he doesn't like it..." he shrugged. "There is some kind of connection between us... He is like dragon me..."

They both were missing a part of their bodies... I thought that that somehow united them too... made them more alike.

"How did you lose your leg?" I took heart to put this question.

"Why are you asking?" Hiccup stared at me in amazement.

"You... Oh... Sorry... Forget about it..."

"No... No... Erm... I thought you knew about it..."

I shook my head.

"When me and Toothless killed that giant dragon, there was an explosion... The dragon exploded after he hit the ground, and Totthless's artificial tail was on fire... So we got out of control and I fell... He caught me when I already lost consciousness, and I didn't remember what exactly happened. When I came to my senses the leg was gone. Doctors said that it was almost burned and that was why they had to amputate it... Sorry! That must be disgusting... I...Oh!"

A mixture of pity and admiration overwhelmed me, and unable to stand the desire I reached forward to kiss Hiccup. I didn't know I was so impressive!

"Astrid, w-what are you doing?"

"Shut up, Haddock!" Ough! I was fighting so hard to call him Hiccup and now that - Haddock!

I sat on his lap, so that our heads were on the same level and continued exploring his lips. He must have been too shocked to resist.

I didn't touch him during our previous kisses, and I was curious how it would feel to contact his bare chest, his shoulder... chin... hair. I pushed my fingers through his thick reddish hair and he twitched.

"What? You are rubbing this part all the tame" I railed at him.

"It feels different when you do it!" he panted. The fact that he was out of breath made me twitch. I didn't know where that came from... I just twitched.

Ok... I'm a liar. I knew what was that. An electricity between us.

I placed my hand back, and nipped at his lower lip and he took a sniff. Or that was me who did it? Or we both?

Hiccup pulled my upper lip in his mouth and sucked it. That was SO GOOD! I did the same thing with his mouth and was satisfied with the boy's reaction. He moaned quietly and then pushed his tongue through my lips. I dared to response to his adorable movement. Nice. Sweet. Hot. More.

I wanted to lower my hand, but it was trembling and I was afraid to seem inexperienced. His half-naked body was driving me crazy.

He clumsily clasped his hands on my waist pulling me a bit closer. I settled myself more comfortable on his lap and felt that my hip was pressed against something hard... OH SHIT! Please, somebody stop that fucking feeling in my stomach and crotch.

"Sorry" Hiccup blushed to the roots of his hair, and I punched him in the side. "Ough! I said sorry!"

"That was for your _sorry_" I explained.

I was ready to fall on the clueless young man again when a new sound made us tear away from each other.

A knock at the door. A fucking knock at the door!

Erm... When I was thinking about stopping my "pain" I kept in mind Hiccup, not a sudden knock.

"I h-have to o-open..." my trainer said absolutely out of breath. "Or they w-will... burst... into..."

I stood up finding out that my legs didn't obey their owner and one my lower part was much more wet than usually.

Hiccup hurried towards the door adjusting the remained clothes.

"Um... Who's that?" the boy's voice still was unnatural, or on the contrary...

"It's me!" Ta da! That was Camicazi.

I panicked and hid under the table.

"Camicazi?.. I'm kind of... busy right now... and..."

My cousin stormed into the room without receiving an invitation. The guy made haste to sit cross-legged hiding a still visible evidence of our little escapade.

"I missed you" the girl said.

"Why are you beating your lower lip?" Hiccup asked my nemesis, looking round to find out where I was.

Because if she bites the upper one she will resemble a short on brains chimpanzee with a wrinkled chin!

"Oh... I... I do it automatically..." she said innocently. "It probably looks repulsive..."

It does!

The girl pretended she was embarrassed and started twisting a strand of hair round her index finger.

OH GOD! I'm gonna puke right now!

I shrank into a corner, so that she didn't see me.

I took out my mobile phone and texted to Ruff.

_Need your help. Take Legs and go to the forge! Now!_

She sent a message immediately.

_I'm on my way. What happened?_

I wrote an answer.

_Hiccup. Camicazi._

_P. S. I'm under the table!_

* * *

**So, what do you think is going to happen?**

**I'll update on the Valentine's Day or the day before. Look for something special in the new chapter.**

**Please, review and follow! And I really want to know your opinion about the last part of this chapter ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys, thank you for the reviewing! **

**I promised something special, soooooo this chapter is M-rated. **

**I'm not sure if I ever post the next chapter, because there is a high probability that you'll kill me for the cliffhanger... Just kidding, I'll update soon :)**

**However, Happy Valentine's Day! Here is my little present for you :) **

**Hope you like this part! Well, I enjoyed writing it! **

* * *

When I was sitting under the table waiting for help the whole idiocy of my action dawned on me. I shouldn't have hidden myself. Anyway, now it was too late to pop up with a wide smile and shout _SURPRISE!_

"Errm... Camicazi... I'm very busy and... and..."

At least he wanted to get rid of my archenemy. That was something!

I was curious whether he wanted to continue our amusing activity or just didn't like my cousin. However, I liked both variants.

When Camicazi was standing in the doorway I noticed a huge amount of concealer covering her face. Maybe I should think about making a career in the sphere of plastic surgery. Nose job is really my thing, and a guinea pig is already here and... It is SEDUCING MY... Hiccup... just Hiccup. Not mine.

I sighed and continued listening to the soap opera. Starring Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Camicazi Hofferson.

"I may help you" she said in a voice that she evidently believed was sexy. I'll kill her!

I wished she grew up another nose, so that I was able to smash it.

"Listen, I know you are curious about how to deal with all this pieces of iron, but I assure you that there is nothing interesting"

"But I.."

A knock at the door interrupted her.

I didn't expect Ruff and Legs to appear so soon! And it wasn't either the girl or her trainer.

It was none other than the head of the academy himself, and he was not alone. Ta ta ta dam! Hiccup's father, Stoick Haddock, as large as life.

That won't be worse, Astrid. That can't be worse! It's impossible!

"Oh, son... sorry... we..." no wonder, the man was confused. Along with half-naked Hiccup and a girl whose make up one could see from the plane two adults seemed out of place.

"Hello, Mister Haddock" and this time Camicazi was really embarrassed.

"No, dad! We were just... talking" my trainer was still sitting cross-legged.

"I'll come back later..." the man tried to leave, but it was evident that Gobber stopped him.

I was unable to understand why the chief, the most respectable and, dare I say it, mighty man in Berk was ready to go away to let his son have some fun with a flippant girl. I could think up only one reasonable answer. My aunt always did the same thing, when Dagur and I were hanging out in my room, but she thought I was an incorrigible virgin. Well, actually I was... stop! Was there a slightest possibility that Hiccup was a virgin, too? No... No, that was NOT possible! Heroes do not stay without girlfriends for a long time, don't they?

Was I a flippant girl, too? Of course not! I wasn't a role model, but I had principles!

"Miss Hofferson!" Gobber said, and I gave a start. Only when he continued I got it that he was talking to my cousin. "Staying alone with the member of the opposite sex who is not your trainer is prohibited. I'm sure you know the rules, miss. If we catch you again, you will be excluded without delay"

I bet he invented it a second ago, and all people in the room knew it.

"But both Thorstons, Heather and Fishlegs... they... they... I want to say..." she was gasping for breath.

"I haven't heard anything like this. But we will check it. Thank you for the information" Gobber lied and sent the disappointed girl to her room in the main building.

"I know it looks suspicious, but..." Hiccup even stood up trying to put himself right with his only parent. I saw Stoick came close to his son, and as far as I understood - now I saw only legs and knees - the chief hugged him.

"Did you see it, Gobber? Heh?" the men triumphed. "With a girl! WITH. A. GIRL! Finally! Oh, God knows I prayed for it!"

What exactly did he mean?!

"Dad!"

"I can't believe my eyes! My little boy will be a man soon!"

"DAD!" Hiccup almost begged.

"I remember I caught him in the bathroom mastur..."

"OH GOD! DAD!" the boy exclaimed. "I never did anything like that!"

The last phrase was for me. I knew that for sure. And I knew that he lied. All boys masturbate. Well... Ruffnut said so...

"DAD! Please! Let's speak about something else! Any other subject you want to bring..."

"Did you get some information from the Hofferson girl?" Gobber wanted to help the young men.

"GOBBER!" Hiccup shouted, and I prepared to listen attentively.

"No?" the head of the academy asked. "Ok... Did you find the medicine for the Dragon fever that you had lost?"

The medicine? All that time I was sure that Hiccup had lost what now was supposed to be a dragon egg.

Speaking about eggs, was there any new information from Dagur?

I checked the phone. Neither my best friend nor Ruff texted anything.

Stoick was excessively happy and tall for the tiny forge. He stroke against a flying equipment - I thought that it had something to do with flights - it fell to the floor with a loud thud and was rolling until in hit against my hip. Good! So, it can be worse.

"Hofferson! What are you doing under the table?" that was Gobber's voice, and this time he was speaking to me. The man bend forward to pick a piece of metal up, and found something even more special.

I'll kill Camicazi, and then I'll kill Gobber!

The whole group stooped to look at me.

"E-e-erm..." I drawled, blushing with shame. "Hello!"

Awkward. Awkward. AWKWARD! ARRRGGH!

"Why are you under the table?" Hiccup's dad inquired.

I creeped out and drew myself up. Even standing straight I was much smaller than Mister Haddock. The top of my head could have hardly reached his shoulder. I wanted to know if Hiccup would grow up to be as tall as his dad.

"I... I..." I was looking for a good excuse, but my mind was exceptionally empty. Right in time! Shit...

"She was helping me to get rid of Camicazi" Hiccup said and I was very much obliged to him.

"Oh!" two men gasped in unison.

"But... Why were you under the..." Gobber wondered.

"That was a part of the plan" I stated.

"Ok... So, you're that very Astrid Hoffeson!" Stoick examined me from head to foot.

"Yeah! That's me!" I confirmed sheepishly.

A moment later my roommate and her boyfriend stormed into the forge.

"Hello, Mister H!" Legs muttered. Ruffnut mumbled something under her breath, probably the same phrase.

"You missed all fun" Gobber disappointed them. "We were in the middle of an extremely embarrassing situation a minute ago!"

"Oh! So she knows that Hiccup wanted to pretend that he liked her to get all the information about Dagur and Alvin?" Fishlegs gave them away.

OH MY GOD! BASTARDS!

"NO! That's not... I... I really like yo..." I didn't let him finish.

My inner rebel that was in hibernation for a while suddenly woke up.

Gobber said that they exclude students for love affairs? Bingo, ladies and gentlemen!

"Pretended? You seemed quite convincing when we were doing it! "I claimed, turning to face the whole group. "Yep, I slept with Hiccup!"

Some time later Ruffnut told me that it was the first time in the history when Stoick the Vast Haddock fainted.

* * *

I went away not waiting for the chief to come to his senses. I was so infuriated!

I remembered the place with the lake that I had found on the selection day and was determined to get there to calm down.

I felt a sudden desire to swim... maybe naked.

Hiccup came up with me when I almost reached the forest. He grabbed my hand forcing me to turn and look at his face.

"I'm so sorry!" and he looked guilty indeed.

"You must be!" I was rude.

"I'll explain... It's not..."

"... what I think?" I finished his sentence. "You want to say that you are not using me to learn about Alvin's plans?"

"No! Not now..." the boy looked away. "We planned to ask you about him, and his... No matter! It was before I... we met you, and I really... Well... You're pretty... No!" he faltered and looked up to see a discontented grimace on my face. "No! You are beautiful! And... and..."

Wow! No one ever called me beautiful. My aunt often repeated that I was more than just pretty, but she was my relative... Relatives do not count!

What if he called me so to sleep with me or to prove that Fishlegs put his foot in his mouth? Pff!

"So, you want to add a beautiful girl to the list of your love trophies?" I insulted.

"List of my what?" his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"As if you don't know, lover boy!" Ok, I sounded like a person born in the Stone Age, though my speech lacked roars.

"I don't want to add you to my list, because there is no list!" my trainer blurted out.

I wanted to object. I wanted to punch him hard to see him double up. I wanted...

My aggressive thoughts were doomed to vanish in my head. Four strides and Hiccup was pressing me against the nearest tree, his lips locked with mine. That was the first time he initiated the kiss, and there was something arousing in it and in his strong hands holding me tight.

He dared to set his hands on my waist and push his tongue into my mouth exploring it gingerly. That kiss was clouding my mind and making my legs tremble. I was glad the boy leaned me against the trunk, otherwise I should have fallen.

Our tongues were moving slow and it was driving me crazy. In the best possible way. When he left my mouth to pay attention to my jaw line I realized that I was gasping. I was dizzy, like a person who drunk too much.

Kiss on the jaw was good, but kiss on the neck was amazing, and I moaned.

"Was it ok?" he asked me doubting the origin of that sound, and it was clear to me that even if he was using me he was enjouing the process as well as I did. He was out of breath, his pupils were enlarged and his body seemed as trembling as mine.

I was ready to nod, but a voice from the forge made me sober enough to push the guy away.

"Hiccup?!" Gobber shouted again. "Come here!"

"I think you have to go!" I said.

"Now?" Hiccup was at a loss.

"Yeah" I breathed out.

Hiccup exhaled removing his hands from my body.

"Did you... Did you like it?" he asked me.

I didn't answer and walked away staggering. One part of me wanted to continue what we were doing seconds ago, and my another part... was in agreement with the first one.

My trainer didn't follow me, but he shouted to my back.

"Astrid!"

I stopped not turning around.

"I'm really sorry... and..." he gave an excuse. "I never used you"

I gulped down a lump in my throat. His voice was so sweet and apologizing and... Hiccup.

Was it a lie? I didn't know.

"I need some space" I hoped he would accept that answer. Well, he had nothing to do, but accept it!

And I continued walking. I was eager to find that lake. I NEEDED to calm down. I needed some rest.

* * *

Initially I wanted to swim, but when I reached the lake I sat on the rock reluctant to move. The view was picturesque, and I spent almost thirty minutes enjoying it and pondering over whether Hiccup was taking advantage of me or had feelings for me.

The skies darkened, and I was thinking about going back.

A lanky figure on the big black dragon changed my plans and I froze on my place hoping to stay unnoticed.

They landed in several meters from the rock I was sitting on, and I hastened to hid myself in the nearest bushes.

Toothless decided to splash around and I was afraid that he could smell me. Though as I understood later that wasn't the major problem. Erm... Or that second thing wasn't a problem at all?

Hiccup looked about as if wishing to find someone, which made me numb with panic. I prayed so that it was too dark to notice me in the bushes.

He came closer to the place that was concealing my presence letting happy Toothless give way to abandoned hilarity.

His hands reached for the belt and unbuckled it.

Was he going to skinny-dip?

Probably he was... but not today.

As soon as the boy unzipped his pants, but didn't pull them I had goosebumps. I hesitated to uncover my presence before it was too late, and now... Well... it was too late, so... Take the seat in the first row and enjoy the performance.

Do they sell popcorn in these depths of the country?

OH MY GOD!

That was the first time I saw _that_ part of male body. I gulped, shivered, had a fever, froze to death and almost fainted.

I had some - ok! I had many! - thoughts about naked Hiccup, but those were THOUGHTS! And that... that was for real!

What he did next was beyond my expectations.

I supposed he was going to pee. Um... And again he wasn't.

The boy wrapped his hand around the part of his body I was trying not to stare at, and started stroking it from the basement to the head and back.

Oh my... OH MY!

Soon his hand was moving faster, and my mind switched off causing me to drool. Wait! Am I DROOLING? Though... who cares?

He was panting. Heavily. The faster his hand was moving the more he was gasping for air.

Was the boy left-handed? Or he preferred to amuse himself with that hand?

Watching him doing IT was SO wrong, and so... GOOD.

I held my breath. One thing I was positive about was that Hiccup was on the edge.

Last abrupt strokes and he was standing his head pressed against the tree fetching his breath. Was he suffocating?

His body was sweaty and his eyes were closed.

Yeah! I just watched the boy of my dreams masturbating.

I will be entreating for sinking into the earth if someone learns about it.

A second later I jumped up because of the unexpected ringing.

I forgot to switch my freaking phone to the silent mode. Amazing!

And Hiccup stared in my direction.

FUUUUUUUCK!

* * *

**Guys, sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**So, tell me what do you think about this chapter, and especially about the last part. :)**

**I'll update on Monday. Stay in touch!**

**Please, review and follow! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, guys! Thank you for the reviewing and following!**

**Sorry for the late update, I had to do some extra tasks for my university, but I know you will forgive me, partially because this part is smutty :)**

**Well, here is the new chapter! I hope you like it! :)**

**P. S. Sorry I didn't manage to respond to the reviews. I promise I'll do it tomorrow! **

* * *

Catching a boy masturbating is awkward, but when he catches you watching him masturbating, it's more than just awkward. It's a disaster.

When Hiccup stared in my direction I didn't think of anything better than running away. I didn't know if he was able to make my face out in the darkness of the night, so I was cherishing the hope to flee unrecognized.

While he was zipping up I managed to run half of the way to the safety - at least I thought that I would be safe in the forest.

But the boy was running me down, and it was a surprise for me that his bad leg didn't prevent him from moving that fast. Well, faster than me.

"Camicazi, wait!" he shouted, and I stopped abruptly. Mostly out of shock.

He thought that was my cousin who caught him... erm... red handed. Not me.

Evidently he saw blond hair and decided that there was only one person who was capable of going as far as spying on him while he was... Yeah...

That few seconds that I was standing not moving was enough for Hiccup to reach me and knock me off my feet.

And now my trainer was pressing me hard to the ground.

Luckily the moon that was shining brightly less than a minute ago now was behind the clouds and it was almost impossible to see anything.

"Why are you doing it?" his voice was rather sad than angry.

I didn't respond, because I still hoped for a miracle. I hoped that someone will come and save me from that shame.

Anybody? Please?

No? Ok...

"You know... It was strange before, but now you stepped over the bounds!" the boy was expressing his indignation still lying on top of me. "That's too much even for you, Camicazi!"

Ough! Stop calling me that... though... it's better to be taken for my enemy than to be unmasked.

Hiccup slightly raised himself and turned me so that we were face to face. His strong hands were clasping my shoulders to the earth. I covered my face with my hands in the last childish attempt to conceal my identity.

"ASTRID?" I looked through my fingers to see Hiccup gazing on me like thunderstruck.

No! No! No! NO! NO!

"Erm... Hi?!" I smiled a tremulous smile.

What would my reaction be if I were Hiccup?

Um... I would probably kill him, and then die of shame or vice versa.

The boy apparently lost his tongue; he was opening and closing his mouth again and again not saying anything.

He stood up turning his back on me and buried his face in his hands. I heard he was muttering something resembling _Oh my God _and _Can't believe it happened to me_.

"Hiccup" I dared to speak first. "I... I... You know what? I don't have to make excuses!" I said stubbornly realizing how stupid my words sounded.

Of course, I don't have to! It's Hiccup who _should_ beg for forgiveness for blocking the mirror-like surface of the lake I was looking at when he and his dragon came flying! Ough...

He found courage to look me in the eyes, but I lost that staring contest.

"So, you are waiting for my excuses?!"

Was he screaming at me or just railing?

"Ok! OK!" I shouted and clutched my head in despair. "I AM SORRY!" I uttered. "I found this place on the selection day and came here to calm down! I didn't know you would come to..."

I bit the tip of my tongue, because I almost said _come to come..._

The moon was shining again and I saw Hiccup blushed crimson.

"Why didn't you call me when me and Toothless landed?" he wheezed.

"I don't know! I panicked... and then... then it was kind of... too late!" I was justifying myself. "Ok... Let's pretend it never happened!"

I will never forget about it. I will never be able to do it!

"Еasier say than do" the young man breathed out loudly.

"I will be attending all classes and if you promise to try to forget about it" I offered.

"Erm... you want to say that if we are seeing each other more often it will help us to forget about... _it"_

"Soooo... We're even now?" I made a clumsy attempt to joke.

"Is it a competition for you?" he didn't understand whether I was serious or not.

"No! Ough! It's as awkward for me as it is for you!" I complained.

"Then do something as disgraceful as I did and..." Hiccup stopped speaking, when he understood what he was unintentionally driving at.

"I WON'T BE MASTURBATING IN FRONT OF YOU!" I yelled.

And we both became unnaturally red-faced.

"Nonononono! I didn't mean you have to... ough! You're right! Let's just try to forget about it. Maybe I'll find a hall on my way back to the academy" he gestured to the opening in the rock "and will crawl into it to die"

I sighed feeling terrible.

I will do it. I just let him see them. Will it be enough?

"Ok!"

"Ok?"

"I saw you... doing... erm... it, and it will be fair if you see..."

"You said you won't be..."

"I won't!" I confirmed. "You may look at my boobs"

Yeah... I said it.

"What?" Hiccup gulped staring at me wide-eyed.

"I will never repeat it again!"

"Never say never" the boy laughed and I punched him in the arm. It slightly cleared the atmosphere.

I stepped back, took off my t-shirt and threw it to the ground.

"Deal?" I asked.

"Deal!" my trainer nodded.

I inhaled deeply and freed the upper part of my body from the white piece of underwear.

Perfect! I'm standing exposed in front of the man.

Hiccup googled at _them_ with acute fascination.

I wondered what he was thinking about at that moment. I wished I was able to read minds.

"So?"

"Mmm?" he reluctantly glanced up at my face. I put my hands on my hips fighting the desire to cover myself with them.

"That's enough" I said a second later, bending down to take my t-shirt.

"No... Please?" Hiccup requested.

"Please what?" I didn't get him.

"May I... No... Nothing" he rubbed the back of his neck. That gesture was driving me crazy. Indeed.

"Fire away!" I demanded bashfully.

"May I..." the rest of the phrase he muttered under his breath, but I definitely heard the word _touch_.

My heart sank, but wanted it, and I said yes.

"You have ten seconds! If you squeeze I'll kill you on the spot!" I threatened.

"Are you sure?" he gawked at me.

"Do it! Or you know... I can change my mind!"

He slowly came closer. Very slowly. Then he extended his hand looking away.

"What are you doing?" I was puzzled.

"Erm... Touching your... breasts" the boy took in the air.

"Erm... You're not touching, yet and... I thought that was how you were taming dragons!" I grumbled.

What was wrong with him?

"Sorry" he said. "That's kind of...ough! That's my first time..."

"What?" that was my turn to be surprised.

"I'm not very popular among girls... and..."

"Are you a virgin?" I exclaimed.

"What do you think?" Hiccup lowered his hand.

I was taken aback.

The next thing I did was coming close to him, grabbing his left hand and pressing it against one of my boobs. And he squeezed. Hard. Mostly out of suddenness.

That was his left hand. The hand that only several minutes ago was touching his...

"Oh..." we said at the same time.

I felt so dizzy that was afraid of falling down or even fainting, and I was sure he felt the same.

I wanted to give him ten seconds, but it seemed more like two minutes.

"Thank you" Hiccup babbled letting me go.

"You are welcome" I was close to say _thank you_ back. "It only worsened the situation, right?"

"Uh-huh..."

Bored Toothless came to find out what his friend was doing and it brought me to my senses.

"I think... I have to go..." I seized my t-shirt avoiding looking in his eyes.

"Erm... Sure... Mm... See you..." he rubbed the back of his head.

"See you... And... Hiccup?"

"Um?"

"Sorry for the mess in your room..." I told in a flurry of words and turned to run away.

* * *

I took out the phone only when I came back to the nightmarish house that some people called home.

I looked at the screen to read the new message.

_We're in trouble._

_Need to see you._

_Dagur_

I felt an unpleasant feeling inside my chest. I always had it when I heard bad news.

With trembling fingers I wrote only one word - _When._

He answered_._

_On the Red Death's Defeat Day _

_Be at the railway station_

_I'll find you there_

So, I'm not going to the_ party_. Anyway, after the most awkward situation in my life I had no intention to attend it.

Great! Instead of flirting with the boy I was dreaming about all the time I decided to run away with Dagur... And what am I supposed do with my new dress?

* * *

I was lying in my bed hugging the pillow and digesting what I had seen today. Ruffnut decided to stay with Fishlegs that night, and our room was at my disposal.

I knew it would be a hard job to fall asleep today. So many thoughts and images were crowding in my head.

Finally the images of Hiccup touching himself in the moonlight and then touching me displaced all others.

I made an effort to think of them as insignificant things.

Pff! I saw guy's genitals... So what? No big deal!

Ok... That was a lie. It was a big deal. Well, bigger than I thought he would be.

My right hand slipped down my stomach and stopped hesitantly near the edge of my pants, while the left one was squeezing breasts. It was fine, but not as good as it was when Hiccup touched me. I didn't even know I was so sensitive.

Oh... I did it many times, but today... today I was extremely worked up.

As well as Hiccup. It took him several minutes to finish.

I moved my hand further and found a special little knob between my legs.

Yeah. That was what I wanted to do. Or, to be honest, I wanted Hiccup to do it. Bad.

I began to rub. Slowly. As if afraid of something.

The memory of my trainer placing his hand on the part of my body that I never showed to any other man made me twitch.

Now I was rubbing like mad. A pleasant feeling filled my body and it started to tremble soon.

I remembered his face at the moment when he was examining my naked breasts, and it was the final straw.

Last inhumanly fast movements, and I arched my back, moaning.

When my breathing slowed down I felt pleasantly drowsy.

* * *

I didn't attend classes for a week. I was so afraid to face Hiccup that was spending all time hiding from him.

Once he came to see me, but Ruff said that I was ill, and he left without talking to me, though he told my roommate that he hoped I would recover by the day of the _big event_. I was sure he knew I was missing classes because of him.

On the Day Of the Red Death's defeat - I can't believe I memorized it! - I went to the station where Dagur was waiting for me.

He drove me to the mansion that he called a family residence.

He was immensely silent and it made me nervous.

"Let's go!" I ordered.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I need to show you something"

We were at his back yard, when I saw IT.

"It's dead" that was not a question.

A big, no... a giant - and this time it really was huge! - dragon was lying on the ground.

"Yeah... The dragon that had hatched out of the egg you gave me... My father supposed it didn't find proper food..."

"What do they eat?" I asked remembering Ruffnut once told me that most dragons preferred fish, and she was laughing at Fishlegs' Gronkle, as she was consuming rocks.

"We don't know..." Dagur gathered his brows. "It was a baby... Do you understand what it means?"

"That this dragon died before it became big enough to destroy the whole country?" I smirked. "Isn't it good news then?"

"No, Asrtid... It means that this egg was laid recently, and that its mom will be looking for her child"

I shuddered at the thought of the size of an adult dragon.

* * *

**Guys, I don't know if the ending of this chapter can be considered a cliffhanger or not, but I'm afraid that cliffhangers will be in all following chapters. I think they make the story more interesting :)**

**As you may guess the day only started, so, look for a lot of awkward moments in the next part. ;)**

**I'm leaving for a week and will be back on Monday... So, I'll update on Tuesday or, if I have some free time on the trip, on Monday!**

**Please, review and follow!**


End file.
